The Dragon of Nature
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: The quest for Shen Gong Wu begins. Anthea, the dragon of nature, makes friends along the way and maybe even finds her true love. But soon a certain villain takes a major interest in her. What will she do when she is captured. full summery inside.
1. 1:Episode 1

I decided to start a Xiaolin showdown story. I don't know who she'll end up with but it will most likely be Chase. Or Jack or Rai. I don't know yet lol. Rating may change for language and violence. lemons will be seperate.

Info(there's to much to write it casually in the story):

Name: Anthea(it means lady of flowers)

Voice actress: Natalie Portman

Age:15-16(Jack:15-16; Omi:9-10; Rai:14-15; Clay:14-15; Kimiko:13-14; Chase: 1,517)

Element: Nature; she basically controls all elements including dark and light since Nature is all elements together ex; weather, shadows, sunlight, flowers, oceans, rivers, lava or volcanoes, etc. but since she is so young she is still learning to control her powers and discover new ones. She can transform into animals which enables her to talk to them.

Family: none. She grew up at the temple with Omi so they are as close as brother and sister.

Looks: picture is on my profile!

Status: Xiaolin Apprentice

Likes: She loves all animals but her favorite are wolves, snakes, and tigers. She enjoys learning new things, puzzles, making friends, getting Wu, sparring, training, swimming, gardening, cooking, soccer, life lessons and having fun with her friends.

Dislikes: Animal cruelty, chores, her friends fighting, stalkers, being watched, Wuya, Hannibal, when Omi down talks women, failing, losing, being completely alone, bugs, and Dojo waking her up in the middle of the night for Wu.

Personality: you'll find out in the story but she is mostly kind and understanding. Very mature but still has fun. She's a very fast learner and easily makes friends. Just don't piss her off. The animals around the temple enjoy her company.

Sorry if she's Mary sue! Also this is going to go through the whole series. I will change things to fit her and some romance in.

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I leaned against a column looking out into the rain. Poor Omi is going to catch his death out there. I went back into the temple and grabbed a towel for him. I joined Master Fung in the hall.<p>

"Omi. Time to come in." Master Fung said.

"But master Fung, my lotus strike ends an eighth of an inch to the left. As a xiaolin dragon of the water-"

"Your not a dragon yet Omi." I cut him off.

"Yes! But I have been chosen to become one! And that means training for and obtaining perfection!" he said. Master Fung and I smiled at each other.

"It also means having the sense to get out of the rain." I said chuckling and holding out the towel.

"Come young monk. I have things I must tell you and Anthea." Master Fung said. Omi raised an eyebrow and walked up the steps into the towel. I wrapped it around him and rubbed his shoulders to warm him up.

"Calling it quits kid? That lotus strike looked like it was pulling to the left." Dojo said from where he lounged in a plant near us. We all glared at him. I made a come here motion with my hand and the plant pushed him off of it. Dojo glared at me.

"Dojo, Don't you have a scroll your supposed to be guarding?" Master Fung asked.

"The ancient scroll of the shen gong Wu? Come on! Fifteen hundred years I've watched that thing and all it's done is sit around and gather dust." he replied waving us off.

"Each day holds new surprises dojo." I said standing from where I was kneeling next to Omi.

"Okay! I'm goin'! I'm goin'." dojo said walking off in a hand stand.

"Speaking of surprises, I have one for you young monks." Master Fung said turning back to us. "New students are joining the temple." he finished.

Omi and I looked at each other in excitement and shock.

"New students? This has never happened before. At least not in our lifetime." I said catching up to Fung with Omi.

"Can I teach them to walk on their fingers master?" Omi said while walking on his fingers. Then he sped ahead and his behind a potted plant. Not very well in my opinion.

"Or how to blend into the shadows, or walk on walks, or even the ceiling?" Omi asked excitedly while doing these actions. Master Fung grabbed him off the ceiling by his head.

"Perhaps young monk, perhaps." was all he said then left. Omi and I shrugged at each other. I then gasped excitedly.

"I hope there's a girl. Im so tired of being the only one around." I said while walking. Omi was beside me.

"Girl's should not be troubled with training. They should remain with cooking and cleaning." he said. I stopped walking with wide eyes while he continued. Then I got an angry look.

"Omi." I growled. He turned only to be hit on the head. I then stomped away with my chin up.

The next day Omi and I awoke early and dressed in our usual sparring out fits. Ready to meet the new students. We went to the entrance room where Master Fung and three other teens were waiting.

"Omi, Anthea, I'd like you to meet Raimundo," master Fung began as we reached him.

"'sup?" the Brazilian brown haired boy said winking at me. He looked about 14, a year younger then me.

"Kimiko," Master Fung continued. The Japanese girl was talking on her cell phone to someone. She paused a moment to say hi to us. My smile got wider seeing there was a girl to join me. She looked about 13.

"And Clay." Master Fung finished.

"Howdy." the cowboy said tipping his hat to us. He looked 14 as well maybe 15.

"Master Fung, where are the new students?" omi asked. I chuckled.

"Right here Omi." I said gesturing to the three teens in front of us.

"They are not what I expected." Omi said disappointed.

"The best things in life rarely are." Master Fung said. I nodded understanding.

"You are right master." Omi said then he walked foward to the others. "Welcome students." Omi said. Master Fung and I rolled out eyes.

"I must be going young ones. I can see there is much teaching to be done here." he said then walked away.

"Yes master. Much teaching indeed." Omi said turning to them. Raimundo and kimiko smirked. They seem to be trouble makers.

"I'm going to go to. I need to meditate. I'll talk to you later on. It was nice meeting you. Good luck." I said.

"Thank you. I'm going to need it." Omi replied sighing. I giggled.

"I was talking to them." I said before walking off hearing them laugh. I went out into the now sunny courtyard and sat under a cherry blossom tree and began to meditate. Listening to every sound. Feeling the earth breath and evening my breaths to match it. Soon I was in a very calm mediation state.

I opened one of my eyes to slight yelling. I chuckled seeing Clay had gotten Omi with a rope. I closed my eye and went back to meditating.

Then Master Fung called all of us in. He seemed urgent. We all walked in and sat down in a circle facing master Fung.

"The world will be thrown into ten thousand years of darkness." he began. "It is your duty as xiaolin warriors to find all the shen gong Wu before Wuya does." he said sternly.

"I have a question." Raimundo said raising his hand briefly.

"Yes Raimundo?" master Fung asked.

"I saw my room, and there was no bed! Only a mat. What's the dilly?" he asked. I chuckled while they all raised an eyebrow at him. He looked away.

"Um. We can talk later." he said blushing slightly. Master Fung stood up and gestured us to follow him. We stood up and did so. I waited until everyone else went ahead. Raimundo was still embarrassed. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up from the ground.

"You'll get used to it. Unfortunately the temple doesn't get a lot of funds so mats are all we can afford. It's kind of a sensitive subject for master Fung." I said softly as we followed master Fung to the room that held the ancient scroll.

"Oh." Raimundo said understanding.

"Learning is a treasure that will follow its owner everywhere." Master Fung said as we approached the scroll.

"The ancient scroll of the shen gong Wu." I said looking at it admiringly. The scroll holds so much knowledge and magic. Master Fung opened it up.

"Ah. The mantis flip coin. It has revealed itself." master fund said as the picture on the scroll showed a dragon then a coin that looked Aztec.

"Who ever holds the coin will be able to leap with the skill of a mantis." he finished as the picture showed a man holding the coin and flipping.

"Wild!" Kimiko said chuckling as master Fung closed the scroll.

"And so our quest begins. Follow me to victory!" Omi said running off surprising us then coming back after a second.

"I have no idea where I'm going." he said disappointed. I laughed.

"Wait how do we find the Wu?" I asked. Master Fung turned to dojo.

"Dojo, you helped master Dashi hide them." he said.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago but you can't possibly expect me to-" then he froze and started shaking from tail to head with wide eyes.

"This way." he said pointing east without blinking.

"Yeah like we're gonna take direction from a gecko." Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Gecko!" Dojo shouted angrily.

"He's in for it now." I whispered to Kimiko and she giggled. Dojo transformed into his huge dragon form blowing some fire and smoke cornering Raimundo.

"Don't _ever_ call me a gecko!" dojo said glaring. Raimundo stared up at him frightened nodding frantically.

"My mistake." he replied. After that Dojo shrank and we went outside. He grew to the big size again and Omi and I hopped on though the others were hesitant.

"Come on! It's alright!" I assured them. So one by one they hopped up. Master Fung wished us luck and we flew off in the direction of the mantis flip coin.

Dojo mumbled angrily as we flew. Kimiko showed Omi how to work her contraption while Raimundo, Clay, and I talked.

"You like soccer?" Raimundo asked surprised.

"Oh yes Raimundo! I play as much as I can. Though trees are not good opponents." I sad laughing. Clay and Raimundo joined in.

"Ya know you can call me Rai if you want." he said smiling.

"Ok." I replied smiling back. Rai looked over to Omi who was fascinated in the game. Rai chuckled and winked at me.

"Watch this." he whispered before walking across Dojo 's back to where Omi was playing. He reached over his shoulder and flipped the switch which made the game turn off. Omi got a sad face. Then Rai ran back to me as Omi cried and called out the characters name.

"The power of an off switch." Rai said chuckling.

Kimiko and I looked at each other then at Rai angrily. Then we punched him simultaneously. He cried out in pain.

"Don't mess with the monk." Kimiko said to him before walking over to comfort Omi.

"That was mean Rai. And immature." I said sternly.

"It was only a joke." he said rubbing his arms where we hit him.

"Well I don't see anyone laughing." I replied before turning my back to him and crossing my arms. We remained silent the rest of the trip. We flew over a red bridge and into an alley way in town.

Dojo, Omi, and I looked at the rolling metal things in amazement.

"Woah. A lot has changed in the last fifteen hundred years." Dojo commented.

"So many people." I said.

"So many buildings." Omi said.

"What is this place?" we asked in unison.

"San Francisco." Rai answered.

"We got a mantis flip coin to find." Kimiko reminded us. Dojo sniffed the air.

"And it's close." he sniffed more. "_Real_ close." he finished while twisting his body.

"Bow before me citizens of the Earth!" we heard a voice say behind us. We turned surprised to see a red headed albino goth teen about my age holding up the coin.

"I now woo you with the mantis flip coin." he said then activated the Wu and flipped foward with a smirk. He landed in front of us. A purple...ghost appeared behind him.

"You cannot rule the earth _yet._" the ghost informed him floating around. "You have only one shen gong Wu." she said.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Hundreds!" she replied annoyed.

"What?" he asked surprised. "Okay your gonna need to get solid and help me out here." the boy said waving a hand through the ghost's form.

Omi walked foward and began to speak to the boy.

"Hello friend. That coin is of great importance. May we please have it?" he asked holding his hand out.

The boy chuckled and shook his head. "No way shorty. This shen gong Wu is mine." he said pointing a thumb to himself.

"How does he know about shen gong Wu?" Rai asked me. I shrugged in reply.

"How indeed!" the ghost replied with electricity around her.

"Wuya?" Dojo said. "Wow. The years of not been kind to you." Dojo insulted with his hands on his hips. The ghost or Wuya was in front of him in an instant.

"Mind your tongue reptile! Dashi isn't here to protect you." she said scaring Dojo into Omi 's shirt.

"Away evil spirit! You cannot stop us!" Omi said determined.

"She cant. But I can." the red head said putting a finger to his wrist. "Jack-bots! Attack!" he shouted. All these robots were suddenly in front of him ready to fight.

"Mince them!" he commanded. Then blades came out from the robots sides causing the others to gasp but to Omi and I. This was a piece of cake compared to our training.

Omi and I glanced at each other nodding. We came together.

"Water!" omi shouted his element and kicked a robot near him.

"Nature!" I yelled allowing my voice to echo. I spun and defeated several bots around me. The others defeated more bots with little difficulty.

"It's not your weight that matters. It's how you throw it around." Clay told me.

"You never mentioned freaks in pajamas would be looking for the Wu to." the boy said to wuya glaring.

"Details? You've got the flip coin! Go!" she commanded. I gasped as two propellers came from the pack on his back allowing him to fly.

"The mantis flip coin!" I said worried. I then got determined and used boxes, crates, and even the robots to get into the air. The roofs and walls helped too.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed when I was an inch away from his foot but something large and heavy knocked me onto the ground squishing me and allowing the boy to get away. I heard him cackle.

"Lesson for losers. Don't mess with Jack Spicer!" he announced as he flew away with the Wu.

'So that's his name.' I thought to myself then noticed it was hard to breathe. Clay was the thing that had knocked me down.

"Will you please get your large body off of me!" I started out in a soft voice then shouted the last few words.

"Sorry 'bout that little lady." clay said standing up. I stood up and took in a deep breath.

"Because of you we have lost the first shen gong Wu!" Omi shouted and turned away disappointed.

"Dude. It was just a coin." Rai said.

"A magical coin! Do you not understand? The more Wu Wuya possesses the stronger she is!" he shouted throwing his arms up glaring.

"Sorry Omi." Kimiko said sympathetically.

"We'll do better next time." Clay promised.

"There's plenty of Wu Omi. Remember what Wuya said to Jack? There's hundreds of them! So why not learn from this defeat and let it give you strength to get the next one?" I said wisely smiling kindly as him.

"Uh. The next one is now! I'm sensing another shen gong Wu!" Dojo said tugging on my pant leg.

"Let's see what we've got." Kimiko said pulling the scroll out of her back pack. We gathered around to look.

"The two ton tunic!" Omi announced.

"Oh! I remember that one!" Dojo said smiling. "It was Dashi 's invulnerable armor." Dojo informed us. Kimiko rolled up the scroll and put it away in her pack.

"Excellent!" Rai said.

"Spicer better watch his back! Cause this one is ours!" Kimiko said pumping her fist. We all smiled.

We quickly got on Dojo and flew to the location.

"The two ton tunic is mine!" Jack said holding it up.

"Not so fast!" I called up as Rai and I ran up to him with the others behind us. We kicked him into a gondola and let him float away as we picked up the Wu.

"I hope we didn't hurt him to bad." I commented.

"Who cares? We got the Wu!" Rai said chuckling.

"Jack Spicer! Today victory is mine!" Omi said holding up the Wu triumphantly. We turned at the sound of propellers.

"Better not count your chickens before they hatch." Clay said. Heading right towards us were more of those jack-bots.

"A mighty force! But they are not prepared for the two ton tunic!" Omi announced while slipping the Wu on. It activated and became what the title said. A two ton tunic. The dock we were on wobbled then collapsed. Luckily I jumped to safety but everyone else fell in the water. I balanced myself on the tip of a gondola.

The jack-bots turned to me while everyone floated up to the surface. I glared at them. They seemed to get the message and flew off back to their creator. Dojo transformed and picked us up. We all began the flight back to the temple. The wind drying everyone off.

"It's not the way grand master Dashi would of done it but hey. Your still learning." Dojo said as we soared through the clouds.

"I do not wish to speak of such failure of ours or my students. I only wished to find the next shen gong Wu." Omi said with his arms crossed. Kimiko opened the scroll.

"Which is?" Clay asked.

"The eye of Dashi." Kimiko replied.

"It seems to shoot fierce lightning." I said looking at the image in the scroll. We soon arrived in a rural area. Plenty of grass, bushes, and trees around.

"Now this is my kinda place." Clay commented.

"Are you kidding? I'm not even getting a signal out here." Kimiko said holding up another one of her gadgets pressing the buttons.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"It's a cell phone. It lets me talked to whoever I want. As long as I have signal, their number, and they have a phone too." she replied.

"Wow." I said amazed. "Even the dead?" I asked. She laughed.

"No I wish though." she said. Rai held Dojo like a sensing rod. And moved him around. Dojo 's ears twitched as Rai moved him around.

"Close. Very close." Dojo replied. We all began looking around before I spotted something shining in a tree. I walked closer to it. Then I saw it was the eye of dashi hanging from a limb. I smiled and went to grab it.

I jumped up the tree and grabbed it by it's string but another hand grabbed it too making the Wu shine.

"Sorry los-" Jack began as he tugged on it flying using his pack with propellers(helli-bot). But he stopped when he saw my face. Hearts appeared in his eyes and he got a dazed look.

"I had it first!" I argued tugging on it causing him to come foward. Our faces got close and he blushed coming back to reality.

"To b-bad." he stuttered then noticed the Wu was glowing. "Hey! What's with the glowing?" he asked taking his eyes away from me. I gasped upon realization.

"It's a xiaolin showdown." I announced surprised. Jack and I continued to tug back and forth. Neither of us willing to let go.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! I wager my two ton tunic against your mantis flip coin." I said still tugging on the Wu. "Whoever reaches the last stone first wins the eye of Dashi and the other Wu as well." I finished. We looked over to the grey stepping stones.

"Accept the challenge." Wuya said coming from behind him. "Accept it!" she shouted in his face.

"I accept your challenge...what's your name?" he asked.

"Anthea." I replied.

"Pretty...anyway I accept your challenge Anthea." he said determined.

"Let's go! Xiaolin showdown! I shouted as the Wu flashed and the scene changed to stepping stones in the clouds. The eye of dashi shining ahead of us. I was wearing the two ton tunic but I had no idea if I was to use it. It would only hold me down.

I looked down at the great height. "I didn't expect this!" I said a little scared of the height.

"That's a xiaolin showdown for ya." Dojo said appearing out of the tunic crossing his arms and looking ahead.

"Always keeps you guessing." he said shaking his head.

"Gong ye tempi!" Dojo shouted. We looked at him confused.

"That means 'ready, set, go'" Dojo answered our thoughts.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Jack asked uncertain as he looked down wobbling a bit.

"Use your shen gong Wu!" Wuya shouted at him annoyed. Jack pulled out the coin with realization.

"Oh yeah! Mantis flip coin!" he activated it and began to flip from stone to stone ahead of me.

"I guess I'll just have to use my martial arts and element." I whispered to myself and began to flip from stone to stone catching up to Jack quickly.

"Go Anthea!" Kimiko cheered from the sidelines. Jack realized he had a possibility of losing so he summoned his jack-bots and cheated.

I gasped an fought off the bots the best I could while trying to get from stone to stone but I was only knocked back. These bots were stronger built then the last and my punches did little damage. I need a shield.

"Two ton tunic!" I shouted activating the Wu." but it weighed me down too much to go from stone to stone. So I used it to defeat the robots then gasped and remembered what clay had said earlier that day.

"It's not your weight that matters! But how you throw it around!" I said smiling at him. He tipped his hat to me.

"That showed 'em!" he said. I smiled triumphantly. Another bot flew towards me. I jumped out of the tunic and on the bots back.

"Honor the power of the off switch!" I shouted while turning the robot off causing it to fall as I jumped back to the tunic.

"And don't mess with the monk!" Kimiko added triumphantly pumping her fist.

"Don't just stand there! Finish the race!" Wuya shouted at Jack. So he continued foward from where he was standing on a pillar.

I deactivated the Wu and continue foward as well catching up in little time. We were on the same stones side by side. Then he tried to trip me but only ended up tripping himself.

"That's what you get for trying to cheat!" I said as I reached the last stone.

"No!" Wuya yelled as I grabbed the eye of dashi, winning the showdown.

In a flash the scene returned to normal and I held the eye of dashi in one hand and the mantis flip coin in the other while wearing the two ton tunic. I held them up triumphantly and my friends came over congratulating me.

"Anthea that was sweet!" Kimiko said hugging me then pulling away.

"You did a good days round up." Clay complimented.

"You were great Anthea." Rai said admiringly. I smiled and laughed slightly.

"Thanks guys. But I couldn't have done it without you." I admitted. We all smiled. Then got on Dojo and returned to the temple with the Wu. We changed into our red, black, and white robes and met master Fung in the grand hall with the Wu.

"You have all done very well. Wouldn't you agree Dojo?" Master Fung asked him. Dojo was in a hammock on one of the plants.

"Not bad. For amateurs." he said looking away. We all chuckled knowing he thought otherwise.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with just a single step." Master Fung said wisely.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Dojo asked.

"I have a desk calender." Master Fung replied. We all laughed.

"Master Fung." Omi said bowing respectively. "There are so many Wu left to be found." he said disappointed.

"Not to worry, Omi. Your new friends will help." Master Fung said patting Omi on the head. Omi smiled.

"Oh yes master! I have already taught much to Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay." Omi said smiling with a hand on his chest. We rolled our eyes.

"But Omi. They are here to teach you." Master Fung replied. Omi looked at him confused.

"But I am the chosen one." Omi tried to reason. I scoffed knowing full well that I was a chosen one too considering I had all the elements.

"You weren't the only chosen one Omi. Some day your friends could become dragons as well." Master Fung said. "Kimiko the dragon of fire," Master Fung began to introduce their inner dragon elements. Kimiko looked up and smiled.

"Clay the dragon of earth," Master Fung continued. Clay smiled satisfied.

"And Raimundo the dragon of the wind. As well as Anthea the dragon of Nature." Master Fung finished.

"Is this true master?" I asked surprised about the others.

"Yes. But I didn't want to tell you until you were ready." he replied. Omi fainted from all the news.

"I don't think he was ready." Clay said. We chuckled.

"Hmm. That makes sense that Rai is the dragon of the wind. I always new he was an air head." I said laughing. The others except Rai joined me.

"Hey!" he shouted and began to chase me. I laughed and ran outside with him hot on my tail. Kimiko and Clay followed us out laughing too. I have a feeling that this is a great beginning.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R this is the longest chapter I've written 13 pages on WordPerfect. I hope you like this. Pictures are on my profile.<p> 


	2. 2:Episode 5

I know Omi sent the golden tiger claws to the center of the earth but in my story he didn't.

I'm not that big a fan of Rai paired with Kim. Kim will be paired with someone else maybe an OC or Omi.

Don't worry. I'm in a major xiaolin showdown mood so I'm gonna write as much as I can. And since it's summer I'm not as busy as I normally am.

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea. Sorry if I spell any names wrong.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months we continue training. Kimiko introduced me to all her technology, but my favorite was the online store. She let me order clothes, shoes, and jewelry that soon arrived(all Anthea's outfits).<p>

We met new villains unfortunately as well; Le mime, and Katnappe. We also discovered more shen gong Wu such as; the fist of tebigong, third arm sash, jet bootsu, monkey staff, tangle web comb, golden tiger claws, changing chopsticks, and sword of the storm which Rai had recently lost. We had been trying to cheer him up all day.

He had just talked with master Fung and was headed my way. I got the perfect plan to cheer him up.

"Hey Rai! Where are you headed?" I asked walking beside him

"Scroll room. I wanna learn everything I can about the shen gong Wu." he said.

"Oh. Well why not do that as they get discovered? Besides I have a better plan." I said grabbing his arm and tugging him in another direction.

"Hey! What gives?" he asked confused. We came up to the shen gong Wu vault. It was around noon so the monks were off to eat lunch. I played the chimes in the right order and the stair case appeared. I went down and quickly grabbed the golden tiger claws. I came back up to where Rai was waiting.

"Come on. Golden tiger claws!" I exclaimed and swiped the air then I pulled Rai in with me. We appeared inside a carnival. Rai looked around amazed.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Some where in America. I thought you would like to get away for some fun." I said smiling. The I grasped his hand and pulled him through the crowd. We laughed as we avoided running into people. I purchased some ride bracelets and the fun began.

Luckily Kimiko and I became as close as sisters over the past few weeks so she showers me with gifts. I've told her she doesn't have to but she just insisted.

Rai and I first went on the roller coaster. Then he showed me the tilt a whirl. I hugged him close to me on the haunted house ride. We took a break from the rides and went to play some games.

"So where are you from?" I asked as I threw a ball knocking down the pins. The man set them up again.

"Rio, in brazil. You?" Rai replied handing me another ball.

"I was left to the temple when I was a baby. It was all I ever knew for 5 years. Then Omi came along and we've been together as close as siblings ever since." I replied throwing the rest of the balls and winning the game. I picked out an orange and black skim board.

I smirked at Rai handing it to him. "I heard you liked surfing." I said as Rai admired the board. He chuckled nodding.

The sun then began setting. "Let's get something to eat." Rai said. I nodded agreeing. I took the board and got us a table while he got some food. I smiled looking at other couples and friends together but got a little depressed looking at the families. Wishing I had parents. Though Rai soon came back with food.

I smiled at him then looked at what he set down. I got confused. I was used to rice, bread, chicken, fruits and vegetables. I had no idea what was in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked poking it. He laughed.

"Don't tell me you've never had pizza before." he said taking a bite of his own. I shook my head.

"We eat it with our hands?" I asked picking it up. He nodded since his mouth was full. I sniffed it then took a bite. My eyes went wide and I smiled wolfing down the entire piece. I licked my lips when I finished.

"That was delicious! I never had anything like it." I said. Rai laughed and finished his piece. Then I burped, loud. I blushed and put a hand to my mouth.

"Excuse me." I said embarrassed. Rai laughed.

"Nice one!" he said.

"Come on. I bet the fireworks are gonna start soon!" Rai said grabbing my hand. We headed to the Ferris wheel and got on. As it got to the top it stopped.

"Oh no! Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Probably." Rai said looking out at the lights. I smiled and gazed out with him. The lights from the fair were amazing. It was like watching a light show. I shivered.

"Cold?" Rai asked.

"A little." I replied. He took off his white jack leaving him in an orange tank top. He put the warm jacket around my shoulders and put his arm around me.

"Thanks." I whispered. Sitting closer to him blushing a bit. I eventually leaned onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We watched the sky waiting for the fireworks.

"Anthea?"

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?" he asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Oh." he sounded disappointed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked sitting up looking at him worried.

"Nothing. It's just-" he looked away.

"What?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"I was hoping...we could be...more than friends." he replied looking hopeful. I smiled.

"Sure." I whispered blushing.

"Really?" he asked happily. I nodded. "Great!" he said beaming.

"I just thought you liked Kimiko." I said.

"Nah, she's not my type." he replied. I giggled. "Besides I think she has a crush on Omi." Rai added. I laughed.

"They would look happy together." I said. We laughed. Then silence fell between us as we smiled at each other. Then we began to lean in. Our eyes slowly closing. Then our lips lightly touched. And finally we kissed. The fireworks began. Both in our hearts and in the sky.

* * *

><p>After the fireworks were over the Ferris wheel started again. Rai and I walked out of the carnival holding hands. He held the skim board in his other arm.<p>

"Golden tiger claws." I said making a slash in the air. We jumped through and arrived back at the temple around nine.

"Goodnight Rai. I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"Goodnight. I'm gonna stay up and study a little." he said walking to the scroll room.

"Don't stay up too late." I said walking away to my room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

By sunrise Dojo had come and woken everyone up. A new shen gong Wu had revealed itself. I dressed quickly in my new everyday outfit(on my profile.) And headed to the scroll room where everyone was waiting.

Rai held the scroll as it showed the new Wu, Shroud of Shadows.

"Shroud of shadows. Woah!" Clay commented. The man then began disappearing and reappearing.

"Why is he disappearing?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong with the scroll?" Kimiko added.

"No. This shen gong Wu is the shroud of shadows, which allows its user to become invisible." Rai explained.

"Very good Raimundo." Master Fung said walking foward to him.

"Come on lets go, the sooner we find that shen gong Wu, the sooner my sinus' clear out." Dojo said nasally as he took off the clothes pin on his nose and transformed.

"There's a pretty picture." Kimiko said sarcastically. We then jumped on Dojo and headed for the Wu which was in Tokyo, japan.

"Tokyo! Home sweet home!" Kimiko said as we flew closer to the location. Dojo landed in front of a fountain and we hopped off allowing him to transform back to his small form. We turned to the pond behind us and looked at the fish.

"Wow! Look at those fish!" I said with my hands on my knees looking at them swim around.

"Sure wish I brought my pole!" Clay added.

"Look over there!" Rai pointed and jumped to one of the stones in the water. Then he fished around.

"What? I don't see anything." Kimiko said. Then Rai pulled out the shroud of shadows.

"But just what were looking for!" she shouted happily pumping her fist.

"Shroud of shadows." Omi acknowledged it.

"Nothing to it." Rai said standing up. Then a jack-bot came behind him and pushed him into the water causing him to let go of the shroud as it fell into the water. Then we heard yelling. A big fat black clad ninja jumped through the air and landed on the stone where Rai once was.

'This must be Tubbimura.' I thought. Tubbimura reached into the water and picked up the shroud.

"Thank you for locating the shen gong Wu." he said. Rai came back to beside us. "We will take possession of it now." Tubbimura said holding it up as Jack, Wuya, and Jack-bots floated in the air behind him.

"Water!" Omi shouted kicking Tubbimura in the stomach causing him to drop the Wu.

"Fire!" kimiko yelled her element as well as taking out some of the robots. One of the bot's parts flew and hit Jack knocking him into the bushes preventing him from snatching the Wu.

"Nature!" I shouted as I jumped up and joined her by kicking the robots and using vines to take care of the rest.

"Ow! Thorns!" Jack said from the bushes. I giggled.

"Earth!" Clay shouted jumping into the pond. "Cannonball!" he shouted and then landed causing a huge splash of water. Tubbimura moved away just in time. Clay grabbed the shroud.

"Got it!" he said. Tubbimura came up behind him though and kicked him back making him lose the Wu as well. Then Rai and Tubbimura picked up the shroud at the same time.

"No way! This is mine!" Rai said unwilling to let go.

"There is only one way to determine the winner. I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown." Tubbimura announced and the shroud began to glow at those words.

"Bring it!" Rai said smirking. We all got closer so we don't get left out of the scene as it changed.

"We will each stand on a rock in the pond and try to knock the other one into the water." Tubbimura said.

"Sounds good! But just to make it a little more fun, I challenge you to a shen Yi bu dare!" Rai said pointing at Tubbimura.

"Shen Yi what? Okay now there just making stuff up." Jack said looking at Wuya.

"Would you mind filling us in?" Clay asked.

"I must admit even I don't know." Omi said.

"I know! I remember studying this a year ago. It's like a double dare. Each contestant wager two shen gong Wu instead of only one!" I explained happily.

"And winner take all!" Rai added still smirking.

"Then I will soon possess five shen gong Wu." Tubbimura said confidently.

"Not after I toss your sorry ass in the water you won't." Rai said.

"Which shen gong Wu do you wager?" Tubbimura asked.

"The eye of dashi and the two ton tunic against your sword of the storm and the fist of tebigong." Rai replied.

"Hai! Onto to shen Yi bu dare." Tubbimura said letting go of the Wu and hopping off his back onto a stone behind Rai. Rai let go of the shroud as well and turned to his opponent.

"How 'bout every now and again we swap Wu?" Rai asked.

"Hai! Enough talk lets battle." Tubbimura accepted. Rai jumped out of the water and onto a stone.

"Alright! Let's go!" Rai exclaimed.

"Xiaolin showdown!" they shouted. In a flash the scene changed. The rocks grew into high pillars. Our platform grew as well. The fish became the size of whales and even made the same sounds. The weather turned stormy. Omi, Clay, Rai and Kimiko's outfits had changed with the scene into there robes while mine changed into the blue ninja outfit with my sign on the chest part.

"Still not used to that." Kimiko said.

"I hope Rai know's what he's doing." Kimiko said worried.

"How is that possible? Even I don't know what he's doing." Omi exclaimed. I remained silent and stoic as I kept my eyes on Rai.

"Gong Yi tempi!" they shouted from across from us.

"Sword of the storm!" Tubbimura activated his Wu. The wind raged toward Rai.

"Two ton tunic!" Rai counteracted. "Sorry Tubbimura! I'm not going anywhere!" Rai shouted. Tubbimura stopped using the sword.

"Eye of Dashi!" Rai shouted. The Wu shot lightning at Tubbimura who just countered the attack with the fist of tebigong.

"You will have to do better then that to defeat me!" Tubbimura called. Then the earth rumbled as a fish came out of the water and used it's whisker to grab the fist.

"What trickery is this!" Tubbimura called confused.

"It's the shen Yi bu switch!" Rai explained giving the fish his Two ton tunic and receiving the fist of tebigong.

"Those catfish sure would make fine fillets!" Clay said rubbing his stomach.

"Now you will feel the full sting of my sword." Tubbimura said and once again used the sword of the storm. The wind went down into the water and came back up twice as powerful for it had joined with the water. Rai withstood the wind but once the water hit him he cried out falling up into the twisting wind.

We all gasped and watched worriedly. Rai began to come back down. He used the fist of tebigong to get him down faster but it used too much force for when he grabbed the ledge it crackled and he began to fall grasping onto the rocks he slid to a stop almost at the water.

I clasped my hands together and gazed at him worried. The earth rumbled and the switch happened again. The fish took the fist from Rai and the sword from Tubbimura. Rai now had the Eye of Dashi and the Sword of the storm.

Rai nearly fell catching the sword.

"The shen Yi bu has turned against you." Tubbimura said holding up the fist. Jack and Wuya began discussing Tubbimura 's Evilness. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Best of luck using the sword without falling." Tubbimura said sarcastically then began his evil laughed. Jack and Wuya liked it.

"You must choose. Drop the sword of the storm. Or fall." Tubbimura said. Rai smirked.

"Okay I choose fall." Rai replied letting go of the rock.

"Raimundo!" I screamed. But on the way down Rai combined the Eye of Dashi and The sword of the storm as well as his element and flew across the water.

"Most inventive! He has combined the two shen gong Wu!" Omi said impressed. I smiled relieved.

"Impossible!" Tubbimura shouted as Rai flew up his rock and above him circling a few times.

"See told you I was a dragon of the wind." Rai said hovering for a moment. Tubbimura tried to punch him with the fist of tebigong but only went through him since the sword of the storm allowed Rai to become one with the wind.

"Should've done your homework." Rai said taming his hair smirking. Tubbimura growled. The Rai took in a breath and blew it out the wind picked up and blew at Tubbimura who quickly activated the two ton tunic. But that didn't work.

Rai circled him and a white circle appeared in the air. Tubbimura floated to the center of it confused.

"Put me down!" he cried angrily.

"Okay." Rai said chuckling as he knocked Tubbimura into the water.

"Later!" Rai said mock saluting him.

"Yes!" I cried out pumping my fist. As Tubbimura landed in the water the scene changed back to normal as well as our outfits. He now lay defeated in the water with fish flopping on him. Rai had won and gained five shen gong Wu.

"Enjoy you bath Tubbimura!" Rai exclaimed laughing before jumping over to us with the Wu.

"Awesome!" I said running over to him with the others. As he set down the Wu I hugged him and kissed his cheek causing him to blush and the others laughed.

Dojo let out one final fire sneeze which landed on Jack as he walked away defeated.

"Bless you." he sarcastically said glaring at Dojo before walking away. We all laughed again at his half bald head and burnt jacket.

"Thank goodness that's over. I can breathe again!" Dojo exclaimed happily while growing. We hopped on and went back to the temple with the Wu.

When we arrived we put the Wu in the vault safe and sound, changed into sparring robes, then went our separate ways. Rai went to 'study' more, Omi went to spy on him, Kimiko and Clay went to give a status report to Master Fung, and I sparred on the training field while practicing the elements.

Today was a very good day. I can hardly wait to see what the future brings.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. More will come if you review! Thanks for reviewing for the first chapter!<p> 


	3. 3:Episode 6

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I never thought my story would get that much attention lol. Anyway I hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea.

* * *

><p>Omi, Kimiko, and I were taking a break from training and looking through her photos of us on her PDA. I had beaten them all in today's xiaolin surprise training session but Omi had beaten the others when they faced him.<p>

We laughed at a picture of all of us with out mouths open.

"Wait till you see this next one." Kimiko said chuckling. A video of Rai walking backwards(moon-dance) came on the screen.

"Oh I was expecting a close up my nostrils but this is interesting too." Omi said holding the PDA.

"Ugh it's just a virus from Raimundo." Kimiko said annoyed.

"A virus! Is it contagious?" Omi yelled throwing the PDA away from him in disgust. Kimiko caught it swiftly.

"Only if you run on software." Kimiko replied. Omi and I looked at each other confused.

"What's this? A message?" Kimiko said. I looked over her shoulder at it.

"Oh it's for you Anthea. A secret admirer." she said wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed.

"It's probably just Rai. What's it say?" I asked.

"Meet me inside the meditation temple." She replied. I sighed.

"I'll see you guys later." I said walking away waving. I headed to the meditation temple and soon arrived.

"All right Raimundo! Come on out." I called. Then the wind picked up around me. I looked up at the source and gasped.

"Spicer? It's been a long day. Leave now and I promise I won't hurt you to hard." I threatened. He got closer to the ground smirking.

"Oh I'm leaving all right. And your coming with me." he replied.

"Oh really? Whose going to make me?" I asked smirking.

"You are." he said smirking. I got confused but felt something move behind me. I turned to see nothing but when I turned back around it was like I was looking in a mirror. I gasped and took a step back getting into a fighting stance.

"Hi there!" She...other me said a little too enthusiastic.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"Anthea meet Anthea. Or should I say. Meet your match." he said smiling with two thumbs up from behind other me.

"She's you." He said.

"Hi there!" other me repeated.

"Only a little perkier." he added. I growled and then flipped back to get distance before running foward and jumping. I flipped and ran into the other me foot first. But she was made of metal so I sprained my ankle.

"Ouch!" I cried falling to my knees when I tried standing on it. I put in too much force.

"She's a little harder edged too. Go on test her metal." Jack said landing beside other me and knocking on her head making a clanking sound ring out.

I then through many punches and kicks but the other me blocked everyone knowing every move I make. Then she punched me hard in the side. I cried out in pain and fell back skinning my hands on the floor when I tried to catch myself. I held my ribs.

"She sure packs a punch doesn't she Anthea." Jack said flying to beside me. Then something wrapped around me and we both flew off to Jack's lair with him cackling evilly leaving the other me behind.

I black out from the pain in my ribs on the way there. I woke later in a cage with electricity around it. Unfortunately I haven't mastered that element so I was trapped. I sat up to find that my wounds were wrapped. Both my ribs and ankle.

"Finally awake?" Jack asked softly from where he was working on a robot.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"Eh. A couple hours." he replied turning to a computer with the temple scene on the screen. Changing every so often.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is what my chameleon bot is seeing. Right now she's looking for the Wu disguised as you." he replied. I now understood that I wasn't fighting myself earlier only a robot disguised as myself made by Jack.

"Your wasting your time. You can only get in the Wu vault if you know the way. It's hidden and only accessible to those who know how to open it." I said smirking. He walked over to me.

"Admit it. Your kinda impressed with me." he said putting a hand on his chest smirking.

"Only a little but don't push it. Your smart Jack." I said smiling. He blushed but smirked. "But awfully slow." I finished chuckling. That smirk faded and he glared a bit. I giggled.

"Well I can tell your impressed the chameleon bot." he said pulling down the blueprints from out of no where. "But as perfect as it is," he put the blueprints away. "I'd rather have the real you around any day." he finished winking at me. I blushed and looked away. He chuckled.

'Remember Raimundo, Remember Raimundo!' I shouted in my head squinting my eyes shut trying to get rid of this crush forming on Jack.

"Maybe when I rule the world you and me will-" he was interrupted by Wuya. He turned and glared at her.

"Jack! A new Wu has revealed itself!" she shouted shining.

'So that's how he tracks the Wu.' I thought looking at her. A picture a of a helmet appeared in her eyes.

"The helmet of Jong." she announced. Jack smirked and turned to me.

"That's my cue!" he exclaimed activating the helli-bot on his back.

"Enjoy getting your bot kicked!" I called. He flew back to me.

"That won't happen. Not with robo-you on my side." he said beginning to fly away but came back again. "Oh by the way You look cute when your angry." he said winking before flying away to the Wu. I blushed and sighed. I was now alone in his lair. I looked around trying to find an escape.

They soon came back with the third arm sash and the helmet of jong before I could find a way out.

Night soon came and the robo-me was looking for a way to into the vault. The bot changed into master Fung and warded off Omi before turning back into me and punching the ground. The stair case to the Wu revealed itself.

The robo-me began to collect the Wu. Jack to his leave to collect them.

"Catch ya later cutie." Jack said flying away winking. I sighed used to his flirting by now.

I had to get out before it was too late. But there was only one way to do so. I closed my eyes and began taking deep breaths. Listening to the electricity around the cage. I breathed with it and began to hone into is power and energy. Then I imagined the energy lowering down eventually shutting off making the electricity disappear.

I heard the clank of the metal bars of the cage hit the ground pulling me from my mind. I opened my eyes to see the cage had fallen apart and the electric force field had powered down.

"Yes! I did it!" I called hopping down from where I was sitting. "Woo hoo!" I called happily. I had finally learned to use electricity. I can't wait until the next storm to try again. But for now I must help my friends.

I looked around the lair and saw one of Jack's flying contraptions. I think it was called a jot or a jet. I hopped in and turned it on using my new powers since I didn't have the key.

"This is amazing." I cried after I busted through his wall and through the air. I soon arrived at the temple and heard fighting coming from the vault I steered toward the temple and crashed through the wall, not stopping until I had run over my other self. We ended up in a pile of rubble. I emerged.

"Anthea! I am so glad you have returned. I have been telling the others for days that you have not been yourself." as Omi said the last word the other me popped out of the rubble and we looked at her.

"She's the imposter Omi." I cried pointed at her. The bot came and knocked me down.

"No she is!" other me cried. We began pushing each other around.

"Omi help!" The bot cried. I pushed the bot away.

"Don't help her! She's an imposter." I reasoned while pointing at her.

"I'll show you an imposter!" other me cried. We began rolling on the ground pulling hair and kicking each others stomach. I then heard a shout and looked up to see Omi come down and try to kick at me. I growled.

"I have had enough of this!" I shouted. Then I honed into the electricity in the robo-me. I powered it down just like I did with the cage. It worked as the power shut off and she fell to the ground with a loud clank. Out of power.

I opened my eyes and sighed glaring at Omi.

"Oops, my badness." he said.

"My bad." Rai corrected. I walked over to the vault and looked down only to find all the drawers empty.

"Friends, Where are all the Wu?" I asked worriedly. They joined me and noticed that everything was missing. We neglected to hear the soft buzzing and the evil cackle as a small sized Jack left with all the Wu. Omi ran and retrieved master Fung as we looked through the vault hoping to find any Wu left.

"This is most unfortunate." Master Fung said.

"All of them. Gone!" Rai cried out disappointed.

"Not all of them." we heard Kimiko say. We looked to see her holding the mantis flip coin.

"It's not much." I said.

"Spicer! He has to be the one behind all of this." Rai said angrily.

"It sure is." I confirmed nodding.

"But how did he do it?" Omi asked.

"All he had was the changin' chopsticks." Clay said.

"It is not wise to dwell in the past young monks. We must move foward and focus on new problems." Master Fung said as we all climbed out of the vault and closed it.

"Rest for now. We will decide what to do in the future." He said. So we headed off to bed tired and disappointed.

'What did I do wrong?' was the only question on our minds as we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. 4:Episode 13 to 15

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been extremely busy. I started working again with my parents but before that I posted I was suicidal on facebook and at the time I was but one of my friends called the cops and I got sent to a behavioral service place for help and I had to stay there for three days but while I was there I learned that I should be thankful that both my parents are still together, we have a steady job, a roof over our heads, food on the table, and we still have money to go out and have fun.

I still have to go to family therapy and a couple of group therapies, and im now on anti-depressants but life is going better for me. I recently stated to breed betas(siamese fighting fish) =)).

I also got the game Sims medieval and my moms making take a break from it. Its so much fun and addicting!

Anyway. I skipped more episodes but this chapter will be a really good one! I'm just trying to get to Chase 3 =3

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea

I put it into parts so it wouldn't confuse you.

* * *

><p>Jack and Wuya used the shen gong Wu to their advantage. They created Mala Mala Jong and attacked the temple. Master Fung ordered us to take the Wu and run so we did although Rai did so reluctantly. We took shelter in a cave with the remaining Wu we had and tried to plan on what we should do.<p>

Rai disobeyed Master Fung and returned to the temple only to get captured and give away our position as well as the sword of the storm. We were captured but I luckily used my powers to escape steal the golden tiger claws from them and defeat Mala Mala Jong by taking out his heart.

After this Omi, Clay, and Kimiko advanced to Xiaolin Apprentice while I advanced to Wudai Warrior. Rai however did not because he disobeyed orders. Now he is angry and disappearing after training and even skipping training! I'm concerned for him.

Poor Rai had to watch the others train with their Wu and elements while I read up as much as I could on animals. The more I knew about an animal the better I can do to change into it.

So far I can change into a wolf, a German Shepard, snake(only non-poisonous at the moment), any bird(raven, robin, crow, blue jay, etc.), cat, any wild cat(tiger, lioness, panther, etc.), and horse. I did the basics. I am currently studying mythical creatures such as unicorns, mermaids, griffin, hippogriff, and dragons(the medieval type not Chinese). Dragon especially for the fire breathing, flying, claws, able to talk, fangs, and I believe they're amazing creatures.

* * *

><p>After training I tried to read under a tree. Yeah tried. But I couldn't get my concerns off of Raimundo since he ran off after training. Luckily Master Fung cast away those concerns by gathering us near the scroll of Wu.<p>

"Ah here it is. The reversing-" master Fung was interrupted by Rai returning with the golden tiger claws.

"What is it? What's the shen gong Wu?" Rai asked.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" I cried running and hugging him. He gave me a one armed hug then we parted but his arm remained around my waist.

"How did you know there was an active Wu?" Dojo asked suspicious.

"Uh well you know...tiger instincts and all that." Rai said then gave a bad poker face. We gave him a blank stare.

"Well what is it?" he asked putting us back on track.

"The reversing mirror. It reverses the effects of any shen gong Wu against it. For example the two ton tunic would become as light as a feather." Master Fung finished as the scroll displayed a person in the two ton tunic floating up when the other figure used the mirror.

"Oh. That is as Kimiko would say "heavy" or not." Omi said.

"Jokes aren't gonna get shen gong Wu people. Saddle up!" Dojo said. We all went outside and hopped on his back then headed to wear the Wu was located.

Jack spicer had gotten there first however as we flew up to a lighthouse the mirror was in.

"As they say Wuya, finders keepers losers weepers." Jack said to her.

"The only one who will be weeping is you Jack Spicer...and you Wuya you shall weep over your last supper." Omi exclaimed awkwardly and pointing both fingers smirking after hopping off Dojo. Jack leaned against the light.

"Wow. That is the lamest taunt ever. Stick to the jumping and kicking Omi." Jack said shaking his head ashamed.

"As you wish!" Omi cried out as he leaped foward and attacked Jack. Jack tried to block but failed. We all jumped off Dojo and into the lighthouse as Omi kicked the mirror up. Jack caught it in midair using his helli-bot.

"Too slow!" he said triumphantly but he spoke to soon as he was knocked back by Kimiko who caught the mirror. Jack ordered his Jack-bots against us.

One bot grabbed Kimiko while another got the mirror. Clay defeated the bots while I got the mirror but Jack flew by and took it from me but Rai stopped him in his tracks and challenged him to a showdown.

"Flashlight tag is the game. My tiger claws against your lotus twister. First one caught in the light loses." Rai said pulling out his Wu. Jack did the same.

"Whatever lets go." he replied.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they shouted. There was a flash then the lighthouse broke apart into pieces. Stars around us and the light shining on some of the pieces always moving. Rai and Jack were on their own brick pieces.

"Gong Yi tempi!" They shouted as the game began. The light headed their way causing them to gasp and move out of it's way. (I'm not gonna describe the whole thing it's episode 13 if you wanna watch it.)

The showdown was over quickly when Jack fell into the light. After a flash everything was back to normal.

"Alright Rai!" I congratulated from the rock above him with the others.

"Way to go partner." Clay added.

"Raimundo your performance in the showdown was most impressive. And you are not even an apprentice." Omi exclaimed.

"Your right Omi. I'm not." Rai said smirking. We gave confused looks as he turned to Wuya.

"So? Where do ya want 'em?" he asked shocking all of us including Jack. Wuya cackled.

"Well done Raimundo!" she said.

"Rai! What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm done with this whole Xiaolin gig. From now on you can find me on the Heylin side." he said smirking before using the golden tiger claws to escape with the Wu.

"So long Xiaolin Warriors." Wuya called before following Rai. Tears formed in my eyes at the betrayal.

"Bet you guys didn't see that coming." Jack taunted before cackling and leaving. We still stared shocked and sadly at the spot where Raimundo had just been.

We all climbed reluctantly on Dojo and went back to the temple. The moment we arrived I went to my room and cried.

Kimiko came and got me because someone was braking into the vault. I quickly wiped my tears and ran with her and the others to it. We came to a halt at the doorway to see Rai coming up the stairs with the serpents tail in hand. His hood was up.

"Raimundo you have returned! See secret elaborate plan." Omi said. I looked at the Wu then at Rai's smirking face as he got closer.

"Rai what are you doing?" I asked softly taking a step closer. Rai smirked a put a hand on my shoulder.

"Stealing." he replied. Then he pressed the pressure point on my shoulder and everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I couldn't open my eyes or move my body. I felt warm and safe. I was curled up with my arms crossing my chest and my knees curled up to me. I then heard footsteps.<p>

"What happened to her?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded like Rai.

"Her element sensed danger and formed a cocoon around her to protect her. Even my strongest attack can not get through." I heard a voice said angrily. That sounded like Wuya.

"Will she wake up?" Rai asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. As long as she's there she's out of our way." Wuya said. Then I heard footsteps walk away. There was silence before I heard a depressed sigh.

"I'm so sorry Anthea." Rai whispered before he too walked away. I then heard a T.V. in the distance. After an hour I fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I regained consciousness when I felt wind in my face. I opened my eyes but shut them quickly to the blinding sunlight. Wait sunlight? 'But Wuya got rid of the joyful rays of sun.' I thought.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Clay's smiling face.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Clay greeted. I smiled. He looked down so I did the same and was able to witness the beauty of watching the Earth return to normal. Before Wuya took over the world.

Animals returned to their home, Grass covered dirts, dead trees bloomed with renewed flowers, birds sang their song of happiness, and we all smiled as we flew back to the temple. Everyone trusted Raimundo and smiled at him but when he smiled at me I glared and turned my head away. My trust is harder to win back then everyone else.

* * *

><p>We were right outside the temple and I had my back to Rai with arms crossed and eyes closed in anger as Master Fung spoke to him. Rai was leaving the temple.<p>

"Raimundo, for riches and glory you betrayed us all." Master Fung said scornfully.

"Yes but he saved us too." Omi defended.

"Yeah without him we'd have all been Texas toast." Clay added.

"Or worse." Kimiko said. I remained quiet.

"Guys, guys. I did a lot of damage. So I gotta do whatever it takes to make it right again." Rai said.

"Whatever it takes?" I asked turning around.

"Yes." he said looking at me guiltily then bowing his head. Master Fung uncrossed his arms and walked foward pulling a sash out from his robes. He held it out to Raimundo.

"What's this?" Rai asked looking at it confused.

"The sash of a Xiaolin Apprentice. It is yours." Master Fung replied. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi smiled at each other. I looked at Rai expectantly. Rai was going to grab it smiling but stopped himself.

"It's not that I don't want it master Fung, it's just that...I'm not ready. Not yet." Rai explained turning his head away from the sash. I smiled softly. Proud of him. Master Fung did as well.

"But I will be someday. You know. If Omi helps me." Rai said kindly while smiling at Omi giving a thumbs up. Omi returned both just as happily. I smiled happily seeing the changes in Rai and that he learnt a new lesson.

I turned from the group and went back into the temple going to the library to get a book on medieval dragons. The group later invited me to hang out. I agreed.

We sat on a tall hill surrounding a tree. Jack leaning against it with Kimiko and I sitting against each other. Omi in my lap and Clay and Rai on the other side of the tree gazing at the land.

"It's like Wuya never ruled the world." Clay commented.

"Which is just the way I like it." I said softly smiling at the renewed beauty of nature.

"Yeah. Swell. I'm outta here." Jack said beginning to walk away but Omi grabbed onto the end of his coat.

"Jack Spicer wait please!" Omi cried while being dragged by Jack. "You have fought well. We could not have defeated Wuya without you." Omi exclaimed as Jack's propellers came out.

"All true. You goin' somewhere with this?" Jack asked gesturing Omi to hurry it up.

"Yes. You should stay with us, at the Xiaolin Temple. Hone your skills and join the fight for good." Omi replied grabbing Jack's hands. Clay, Rai, and Kimiko looked Skeptically at Jack while I smiled agreeing with Omi.

"Me? Fighting for good? In a bathrobe? Forget it! Next time we meet we're enemies again." Jack said starting his propeller and lifting off the ground a couple inches but I ran and grabbed his arm.

"Please Jack? I'm sure you'll look good in our bath-I mean temple robes." I said smiling up at him. He blushed.

"I-I-I-I gotta go. We'll go for ice-cream sometime!" Jack stuttered out then lightly pulled his arm away a quickly flew off shouting his last sentence with Omi shouting his reply of acceptance. I smiled.

"So I guess we're back to the same old, same old." Rai said walking up with the rest of the group and putting an arm around my shoulders. My smile went away.

"Not quite." I said glaring at Rai and taking his arm off my shoulders then walking away leaving Rai staring shocked at me. Everyone else began following me back to the temple.

"Aw come on you can't still be mad!" Rai called out to me. I ignored him.

"Sorry partner." Clay said. Kimiko giggled and caught up to me.

"Are you mad at him?" she asked.

"Kinda but I really just wanna get back at him." I replied smirking a bit. Kimiko and I laughed before linking arms.

'I feel a chapter in my story is ending but another shall begin. Soon.' I thought to myself smiling distantly as we returned to the temple at sunset.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it. By the way this chap. was episodes 13-15<p> 


	5. 5:Episode 16 to 23

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them so keep the coming. Also since school will be starting soon my chapters will be coming out much slower then before so you might just have to wait until I get a break for school. Sorry! I'm also going to skip through episodes still but I will briefly describe them and it's only until episode 24 when Chase is introduced.

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea

* * *

><p>Episode 16:<p>

We started the day off by doing our chores as fast as possible using the shen gong Wu. I used the tongue of Saiping to tell the animals to clean. The squirrels used their tails to dust, making Omi run away screaming. The wolves licked the windows clean. My chores were finished in no time.

After we finished our chores a new Wu was revealed. The Shard of lightning. It was on an island of cliffs. It was dangerous getting there because of all the lighting. Though we weren't the only ones after the Wu of course. Katnappe was there as well and she let Wuya back out of her box. It was disappointing to see after all the trouble the others went through.

Jack also joined in at getting the Wu but something was different about him. He was faster, had better comebacks, and he blocked all of our attacks including the ones with our elements and Wu. While he distracted us he succeeded in getting the Wu then using it to disappear.

Ever since our loss against Jack we all trained our hardest. I read up on the mythical animals. I had mastered mermaids, unicorns, and fairies. Now all that's left is a dragon.

Suddenly while the others were practicing the Wu disappeared into thin air and my cheek felt wet. As if...someone had kissed it.

I ran over to the others then suddenly two Jack's popped up on the bridge after dumping water on Rai and nailing Omi's shoes to the ground, pulling his pants down, and replacing the golden tiger claws with a squirrel.

Jack and robot Jack disappeared then reappeared with all our shen gong Wu. They laughed in our faces then left as fast as they came after sawing a whole around the four. Master Fung and I were not included.

After checking the Wu vault and gathering what we had we went to where the new Wu had revealed itself in a forest.

The Jack's were there already. We defeated his robots using our elements before going after the Wu. Katnappe came but then left after half an hour because she was sick of the Jacks.

Omi and the Jacks got into a Xiaolin Showdown. Robot Jack went his own way. Jack lost immediately then Omi used Jack to determine Robot Jack's moves and was able to defeat him winning us the shroud of shadows, shard of lightning, and the silver manta ray.

We went back to the temple and Omi suggested we use the shard of lightning to do our chores to save time. Only his plan backfired because it meant we'd do all the other tasks on master Fung's long list.

Episode 17: We got the crystal glasses after defeating a new villain called Vlad who secretly worked for Jack while spying on us.

Episode 18: We practice saving each other with our elements. I passed with flying colors. Poor Raimundo had trouble with his but mostly because Omi kept bugging him.

Later that day we went to investigate crimes in Japan committed by thieves using the shen gong Wu. Unfortunately we couldn't catch them. But we did find there hideout and it turns out Jack needed money so he lent a mafia boss called Panda baba.

We, minus Rai, made a deal with Jack to go into a secret passage into the palace only to be led into a trap and unfortunately were caught and tied up from the tangle web comb. Our only hope was Raimundo.

Though he soon joined us but it only seemed as if he was captured. He secretly hid Dojo with him who released us from our bonds. Rai also hid a backpack full of the safe shen gong Wu by using the shroud of shadows.

We then broke out of the building we were in and fought the other group. But one of the men threw the star of Hanabi at one of Jack's robots causing it to explode. The shen gong Wu went flying and we raced each other to gather as much as we could. I could only get two as well as Kimiko, Clay, and Omi could only get two.

Rai got into a showdown trio with Jak and Panda baba. A boat race. Rai won while also gaining control of his element and winning the shen gong Wu. We all went back home while Panda baba was arrested.

Rai was appointed to apprenticeship once we returned. We are finally able to create the Dragon X Kume formation. I stood on Omi's hands while Kimiko balance in a hand stand on top of my hands. Clay stood to the right of me in a fighting stance while Rai stood to the left of me in the same stance. We then smiled at each other before heading to our rooms to rest.

Episode 19: We lost to a cyclops that Wuya had. They unfortunately got away with the wings of tenabi. So Omi decided bigger was better. He tried growing but couldn't so he used the changing chopsticks and the reversing mirror to make himself a giant. It worked but made everything harder. We soon had to go after a new Wu called Glove of Jisaku.

Unfortunately Cyclops was there first. Clay and him got into a showdown. Clay lost though and Omi felt it was his fault. So he tried returning to his size but kept getting smaller until he was the size of a grain of rice. Since we didn't have the reversing mirror anymore he couldn't grow back.

We had to hurry and get the reversing mirror back since if Omi remained that size for more than a day he would stay small for the rest of his life. Kimiko stayed and watched Omi while the rest of us went to steal the reversing mirror back.

Were caught though and had to fight. Clay and Rai failed to take the cyclops down so I decided to try something new. I used my vine attack to wrap his feet up causing him to fall over then I wrapped his entire body in vines so he was unable to move.

Though he broke free within moments and knocked us back. Since we weren't able to beat him at the moment. Jack offered a trade of the reversing mirror for all of our shen gong Wu. We returned to the temple and told Omi the news.

We soon had to go after another Wu called the Thorn of Thunderbolt. When we arrived Cyclops, Wuya, and Jack were already there. Jack tried to get to the Wu first by using the Wings of Tenabi but failed. Omi and Cyclops got into a showdown. Omi turned it into a Shen Yi bu dare. Putting five Wu into the challenge instead of three.

The challenge was a race across the valley of death. Omi fortunately won while gaining the reversing mirror, wings of tenabi, thorn of thunderbolt, and jet bootsu.

Omi was able to return himself to his original size and we returned to the temple happy and relaxed.

Episode 20: The next day we woke up and went out to the courtyard hearing hammering. Dojo was building a small house-like box. It was for Dojo's ailment. It was to make itself known soon.

Dojo would develop a craving for shen gong Wu so powerful that he would devour anything in his path to get to the shen gong Wu. So he was locking himself up to keep everyone safe. If he were to get out a lot of trouble would follow. The only time he has gotten out...no one saw the city of Atlantis ever again.

A new Wu revealed itself but Dojo had to stay behind because it was too risky for him to come with us. So he drew us a map while we took the silver manta ray to the new Wu. Omi had to stay behind and make sure Dojo didn't get out of his cage.

We got there first but Jack unfortunately beat us by using the Glove of Jisaku. He gained our changing chopsticks, monkey staff, the tongue of saiping, and the tunnel armadillo.

We returned to the temple disappointed. Then we were even more disappointed to find out that Dojo had tricked Omi into letting him out so know he was loose. Then the sky darkened signaling the beginning of the end.

We then gathered what shen gong Wu we had only to be too late. Dojo had arrived. We tried to battle him but failed. All of us, including master Fung, were eaten.

We reunited in the stomach and found out that Jack and Wuya were eaten as well. No one could come up with a plan but me. So I gathered the reversing mirror, changing chopsticks, and the shroud of shadows.

I had Dojo sweat me out by having Kimiko create some heat with her element. Then once I was out and Dojo had gotten to the next Wu the silk spinner I changed to normal size and challenged Dojo to a showdown.

The contest was who can capture who first. The scene changed into a large area with plenty of cliffs. Once we started I changed into a crow and flew out of site maneuvering in and out of rocks. I quickly set up Dojo's box making it bigger using the Wu and covering it with the shroud of shadows. Then I went to find Dojo.

I soon did. I change back to human form and got him to chase me through the obstacles. Unfortunately I came to a dead end on a rock in lava. I used the water element to go against lava to create steam. Since Dojo couldn't see me I went behind him quickly and the chase continued.

Then I led Dojo to correct dead end and got him to charge at me. I quickly moved out of the way and he flew right into his box. To the shroud of shadows off of it then closed it tightly. Then used the changing chopsticks to change it back to normal size with Dojo trapped inside it. I won the showdown and saved the world.

I returned to the temple with Dojo and waited until the 24 hours were up and Dojo was back to normal. He coughed everyone back up but couldn't remember anything that happened. Omi had to clean the entire temple for his mistake.

Dojo regurgitated Jack last right in front of Kimiko and I. We screamed and she ran while I backed away a bit. Jack was covered in slobber.

Though he flew off home to take a bath while we all went to help Omi.

Episode 21: Go watch it on Youtube and imagine Anthea in it kicking butt. Omi is the main character in this episode.

Episode 23: We all had to face our fears and learn true courage because Jack had gained the Shadow of Fear Wu and entered our dreams and turned them into nightmares. I had to face the dark. I learned that no matter how dark it may seem there will always be light I just have to have the courage to find it. Omi faced his fear of squirrels. Clay faced his fear of his Granny. Kimiko had to face her old misused doll that was Giant. Raimundo faced his fear of a jellyfish monster.

We learned to support each other by battling each others fears instead of our own. That way it was much easier. But in the end we went through an eight way showdown and won nine shen gong Wu while Omi stole the Shadow of fear so we have ten. This was a great day for us all.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry this is short but the next chapter will have a date with Anthea and Jack in it. Then the chapter after that is episode 24 with Chase! ^_^<p> 


	6. 6:The Date

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea

* * *

><p>Today we woke up ate breakfast, did our chores, then trained, studied, or just relaxed. I tried to change into dragon form but I could only get the wings and tail, much to Raimundo's amusement.<p>

I decided to check on the shen gong Wu vault to get away from Rai's snickers. When I arrived I noticed a note laying on the ground. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Anthea,_ _Meet me in the courtyard tonight at 7. Dress nice please._

_~secret admirer._

I was curious as to who it was from but decided to keep it a secret. It couldn't be Omi because he was like a sibling to me. Rai wouldn't put secret admirer and Clay...maybe.

So I waited until seven that night. I was excited and nervous at the same six when everyone went to bed I secretly dressed in a nice looking outfit then went to the courtyard to wait.(Anthea's normal outfit)

Seven came and everyone was asleep. I was waiting a couple minutes before I sense someone behind me. They put their hand on my shoulder but before they could do anything else I flipped them over by grabbing their arm and using my weight to throw them foward.

The person made an 'oof' sound once they landed. They were too small to be Clay. Too tall to be Omi. Master Fung wouldn't let me pin him down. Too tall to be Kimiko. And Rai wouldn't be saying 'uncle' over and over in a whiney voice. I quickly recognized them as Jack and loosened up but kept him in my grip.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" I whispered angry and surprised.

"I asked you to meet me here. Now can you please let go of me I need that arm ya know." he replied. I let go of him cautiously.

"That note was from you? How did you know I would be the only one to find it in the vault? What if another monk found it?" I asked. Jack scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous smile. I sighed.

"You look really pretty Anthea." Jack said making me blush. I changed the subject.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I wanted to take you somewhere." Jack said.

"Where?"

"You'll see. Come on. My hover craft is just over here." he said gesturing for me to follow him.

Within ten minutes we reached the hover craft. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The top opened.

"Ladies first." he said holding his hand out. He helped me get in the he went to the other side and climbed into the drivers seat. He pressed a button and the top closed.

We took off and once were flying safely he put in a CD. Then beautiful music started playing. I fell into a trance listening to it.(Earth my body, by circle of women) I vaguely heard Jack say, "I thought you'd like this. My Dad used to be a Wiccan before he met my mom so I found this CD."

I smiled and relaxed in the seat closing my eyes. Within about five minutes. Jack broke me out of my trance. I felt nice and relaxed now.

"We're here." he said from the other side of me. I didn't even notice us landing or him getting out.

He helped me out then I noticed we were on a beach. There was faint light ahead of us. The full moon was on the edge of the water. Jack still hadn't let go of my hand as he led me foward. I gasped when I saw what was up ahead.

He had a blanket laid out with candles in a large circle surrounding it. In the middle of the blanket was a picnic basket. We stepped over the candles carefully then sat on the blanket.

"Jack this is amazing." I said looking around at what he set up.

"Thanks." he said blushing. He opened the basket and pulled out two plates and set them down then pulled out a couple of small buckets.

"Well I didn't know what you like so I made some rice balls, sesame balls, sushi, and some yakisoba. I made it myself. And I promise its not poisoned. See?" Jack said popping a rice ball in his mouth. I smiled and tried one myself. I smiled tasting the plum in the middle.

"It's been a while since I had one of these." I said softly. Remembering my birthday 4 years ago when Omi and I made some together.

Jack and I ate together with the occasional talk. He was really shy throughout the dinner though. Once we were finished I tried to help clean up but he insisted he do it. He then set the basket aside and patted the seat beside him. I moved over next to him. He then laid down and I copied his actions.

We then looked up at the stars. We began pointing out the constellations and then just making pictures laughing at them. I then began to really think about Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on the evil side? You'd be great on the xiaolin side." I said sitting up and leaning on my hand turning to him. He sighed.

"I don't know. A hobby I guess. Or..." he faded out.

"What?" I asked. He sat up and turned away. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me Jack. I'm here for you." I whispered hugging him from behind. He sighed.

"I want my parents to notice me somehow. Be proud of me." he spoke drawing random lines and circles in the sand with his finger. "My dad is always on business trips and my mom is always at a salon, or shopping, or at a party, or even having a party while ignoring me. I can't even remember the last time they spoke to me. Willingly that is." he finished. I pulled away as he face me with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I kind of understand. I mean I'm an orphan but if I had parents I'd try to have their attention as much as possible. But I'll try to be there for you or proud of you when you do something amazing." I offered. He smiled a bit. "Though it'll be hard considering your on the bad side." I said looking away. Silence was between us for a couple minutes.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Jack said helping me up. We climbed into his hovercraft and flew back to the temple. We landed a little away from the entrance. Jack helped me out and walked me to the temple.

"Thank you for taking me out Jack. It was really thoughtful." I said.

"It was no problem." he said smiling. I then leaned up and kissed his cheek but he slyly moved so I kissed his lips. I smiled when they touched. The kiss felt warm and a little wet. But it also felt like it was his first. We soon broke apart. Jack had a goofy smile on his face.

"Goodnight Jack." I said softly before starting up the steps.

"Wait, Anthea." I heard Jack and turned around. He smiled genuinely.

"Thanks." he said. "For listening."

"Your welcome." I replied before going through the archway and to my room unaware of the crow that had been watching us the whole time. I barely heard Jack's hovercraft fly away. I snuck over to my room at the end of the row. Passing by my sleeping friends. Only when I got to Raimundo's room he was sitting up with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. I froze.

"Where were you?" he whispered sternly.

"Out." I replied going into my room and closing the curtain softly so I could change.

"Where?"

"Just for a stroll. I couldn't sleep." I said as I changed into my pajamas and laid down.

"Then why were you all dressed up?" Rai asked suspicious. I didn't have an answer for that so I feigned sleep. Rai sighed before I heard a rustle that signaled him laying down. I soon fell asleep.


	7. 7:Episode 24

Sorry this took a while but I'm trying to keep my school work up. I also started watching death note again and I watched the black butler series =))). I absolutely love Sebastian and Undertaker. I also had my first kiss! It was with my bff Sarah. (I'm bisexual) it felt warm, wet, a little weird, I forgot to close my eyes, and I need a lot more practice lol. Anyway enjoy the story and remember if I don't get reviews then you don't get chapters.

She only wears her robes at the temple but when on a mission for shen gong Wu she is in her normal outfit/outfit 1.

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea.

* * *

><p>We began the day by being woken up by Dojo and head off to find the lasso boa-boa. We were trekking through the amazon forest. Rai in the lead with Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Me behind him. Dojo was lagging behind panting.<p>

"Dojo would you hurry up!" Kimiko called behind her. Dojo panted in reply.

"I could carry you if you like Dojo." I offered kindly.

"No thanks. I may not be as young as I used to be but I can still walk err slither." he snapped before panting more. We jumped down some rocks. "Okay, okay. It's there." Dojo said while pointing.

"No there. No, no, no wait over there!" Dojo exclaimed pointing in every direction while catching up to Omi.

"Dojo are you sure it's a shen gong Wu you're sensing and not that very large spider?" Omi asked while pointing to the spider on Dojo's back. Dojo chuckled nervously.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that one." Dojo replied before looking on his back at the spider that had been using him as a ride. They screamed at each other before Dojo jumped into Rai's shirt screaming. We all laughed and continued on. When we came near a tree Dojo reemerged and pointed to what looked like a vine on the tree.

"That's it! The lasso boa-boa. When activated it transforms into a bone crushing constrictor." Dojo explained.

"And now it's mine!" Omi said. We glared/scowled at him. "Uh ours." he corrected. Then the leaves blew with sudden strong wind as Jack popped up.

"Not so fast! First you'll have to get by me, Jack Spicer. And my army of Wuya bots." he said lifting his arms and summoning the said robots. We got into fighting stance. We all made our complaints at how ugly they were.

"Wuya bots. Attack!" Jack commanded. The bots came at us spitting ink out of there tentacles. It had no affect on us for we soon defeated them using our new formation, but we were now covered in black ink.

"Aw it's gonna take forever to get this stain out." I whined.

"Just where your other one." Rai said.

"What other one? This is my only one. Unlike you I don't have clones of my outfits." I said glaring. Rai blushed.

We saw that Jack had flown away screaming with Wuya yelling at him. Kimiko tried to back flip to the spot under the Wu only to run into someone. We looked up at the stranger.

"I believe this is yours. Allow me to introduce myself I am-" he said grabbing the Wu and handing it to her smiling kindly before being interrupted by Omi.

"You are the world famous master monk Guan!" Omi exclaimed getting starry eyes. I chuckled. I'm not the fan girl type.

"Where? Where?" Dojo came out of Rai's shirt looking around.

"Nice of you to finally join us Dojo. Now that the battle is over." I said putting a hand on my hip smirking. Omi ran up to Guan excited.

"Master monk Guan! I walk on the ground you worship! I mean I worship the walk on the ground! I mean-" Omi stuttered furiously before Guan interrupted him.

"It's alright. I know what you mean." Guan said while patting Omi's head. He then looked at us.

"If you don't mind I would like to join you back at the temple to observe your training." Guan asked.

"Sure!"

"No prob!"

"Absolutely." we all voiced our agreement. So we began our trek back to the temple. I felt eyes on us so I turned and saw a crow watching us from it's perch on a branch. I raised an eyebrow at it before it flew away.

"Are you coming Thea?" Kimi asked using my nickname. I turned to her and nodded while jogging and catching up. While we walked Omi kept chattering on and on to Guan who only smiled and listened. Rai and Clay moved branches out of the way for us and Kimi and I played Goo Zombies 2.

Time flew by quickly for we arrived back at the temple within moments. Clay went and let Master Fung know that Guan was at the temple. Then we all began training since our chores were finished this morning. It was around noon and almost time for lunch.

We all juggled around balls using only our feet practicing team work. Then Guan came in-between us and one by one we kick the ball to him and he began kicking them with ease. Omi gazed with an awed smile on his face.

"Master monk Guan is the most accomplished tai chi master. He defeated the greatest warriors using only his famous spear of Guan." Omi informed us. Guan then hit the balls over to us nearest to me I got in rhythm and kicked them around while keeping balance.

"I see much potential in you Anthea." I smiled. Omi glared a bit.

"What about me?" he asked waving his arms around. I passed the balls over to him so he could juggle the with his feet. Guan chuckled.

"You too Omi." Guan said. Omi smiled happily.

"I only wish I could have arrived sooner so I could have joined you." Guan said. Then Dojo appeared out of no where.

"You know, I'm the one that flew them there." Dojo said trying to get a compliment. Rai laughed.

"Yeah, we were lucky to get there at all." Rai joked. We all laughed while Dojo pouted and glared at us. Omi kicked the balls into the air not knowing they'd hit Dojo, but they did. Right on his head. Clay laughed out loud while we the rest of us bit our lips to hide our laughter. Dojo glared at Omi.

Soon it was lunch time so we went to the kitchen to eat. After working together to create a good lunch we sat and began eating. Halfway through we looked at Dojo disgusted at how much he was consuming.

"Dojo, perhaps if you didn't eat so much you would fly swifter!" Omi said.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Dojo asked angrily with a hand on his hip and letting his stomach stick out.

"No nothing like that it's just that you're um...big boned." Rai attempted to cover it up while looking at Dojo's fat looking clearly grossed out.

"You know I can still fit into the same swimming trunks I did 1500 years ago." he said matter-of-factly.

Kimi giggled and said, "You mean your old toga?" We all laughed and walked outside to continue our training. I saw Guan and Dojo fly out of the temple and glared at them suspicious. I went outside the temple gates making sure no one followed before turning into a crow and caught up to them. I followed them to a scary looking volcano.

It had a face carved into it shaped like a dragon's face with glowing eyes. Large bowls of fire lined the cliff that led to the mouth of the face which I soon found out was the entrance. As Dojo and Guan walked in I quickly and swiftly flew in without being noticed by them.

Another gate open to reveal a beautiful room filled with small waterfalls, trees, feline statues, stairs, and gazebos. I was amazed as I flew in and perched myself on a branch in a tree hidden from them.

"Do you get the feeling we're not alone in here?" Dojo asked nervously. Then tigers, panthers, and lions revealed themselves from behind statues growling.

"You know in all the excitement you never told me who your friend was." Dojo commented.

"It is none other than the famous Chase Young." Guan said. My eyes widened. Dojo laughed.

"That's funny. I though you said it was Chase Young." he said smiling thinking it was a joke.

"That's right." Guan confirmed. Dojo's smile disappeared as he gasped.

"Chase Young? As in the master of evil, the guy who makes your lower lip quiver, Chase Young?" Dojo said while pointing to his quivering lip. "Sorry, but I gotta go." Dojo said and attempted to escape but his path was blocked by the growling felines.

"You've done well master monk Guan." A new voice said. I turned my head and saw a silhouette of the supposed Chase Young at the top of the stairs holding a weapon. "You've delivered not one but both dragons." he said.

"What? What dragons? Oh well me yes I am a dragon." Dojo giggled nervously. "Wait a minute." Dojo got confused.

"Dragons? I only brought one." Guan said. Then my eyes widened at the meaning of his words.

I tried to fly away but my path was blocked by another crow. I cried out in surprised and tried to maneuver my way around it but I was blocked each time. He kept swooping until I was too close to the ground and was forced to transform back to my original form. I growled in frustration.

"Anthea?/Thea?" Guan and Dojo cried in surprise. I stood from my kneeling position and turned to them nodding once before glaring at the silhouette.

"She followed you here. I only have one crow, not two. I would have never noticed her were it not for that one flaw. I'm impressed." Chase said then chuckled. "And as promised I return to you the spear of Guan." he said then threw the weapon down. Guan caught it with ease.

"Now leave and never return." Chase ordered. Guan turned with a guilty look on his face while avoiding eye contact with us. I glared at him for turning us in for his so called beloved weapon. The door shut behind us after Guan left.

"Come now, it's time for your dinner." Chase said. The jungle cats took a step closer and growled. I tensed while Dojo hugged my leg.

"I sure hope your talking to us." Dojo said looking at the cats nervously. The cats forced us to move foward then to the right into a room with a round table and a chair. The table was full of food. One of the tigers brought out another chair. Dojo quickly sat in one while I slowly took the other looking at the other cats cautiously.

"Don't worry they won't attack you unless I order them to." I heard Chase say from above us. I quickly located his glowing reptile like eyes and tilted my head.

"How do I know you won't order them to attack?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Dojo looked at all the food happily.

"I need you both alive at the moment. Go ahead and eat." he said. Dojo immediately began to wolf food down. I scrunched up my nose showing that I was grossed out.

"I'm not hungry." I said crossing my arms.

"Alright then, perhaps later. I trust your meal is satisfactory Dojo." Chase said while walking around the upper level of the circular room staying in the shadows.

"It's about the best meal I've had in six hundred years!" Dojo exclaimed.

"I'm pleased that you are enjoying yourself." Chase said walking into the light smirking. Then he snapped his fingers. I tensed as a tiger came foward and took Dojo's empty plate. Another snap and a lion put another plate of food in front of Dojo causing him to let out a scream.

"You taught them to do that?" Dojo asked looking up but Chase suddenly appeared in right next to him leaning on the chair.

"Among other duties." He said handing a surprised Dojo a cookie.

"I hate to admit it but for an evil villain, you have been very hospitable." Dojo said before eating the cookie in one bite.

"Thank you. I have something special in store for you Dojo." Chase said looking back at him. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and eyes glaring. I didn't like the sound of this.

"You do, well I'd hate to eat and run but-" Dojo was interrupted by Chase snapping his fingers and Cats appeared on the table and growled at Dojo.

"It will be up to you Dojo, your stay can be a pleasant or an unpleasant experience." Chase said turning with a smirk. He snapped his fingers again and the felines got closer to Dojo with their jaws open and growling. I uncrossed my arms and made to get up to help but Chase appeared behind me and pushed my shoulders down forcefully.

"That goes for you as well Anthea." he said. I growled in frustration and struggled causing him to chuckle in amusement.

"I choose pleasant, pleasant will be nice." Dojo said while looking at the jungle cat's fangs in fear. I stop struggling and glared at the floor.

"I thought you might." Chase said with his hands still on my shoulders. He soon removed them and snapped his fingers. The cats climbed off the table and away from Dojo.

"Take Anthea to her room. Dojo and I have someplace to be." Chase ordered. A tiger tugged on my shirt. Pulling me foward and out of the room. I heard Dojo ask, "We do? Where?" but I didn't hear the rest.

Two panthers followed behind the tiger and I. I figured they were twins. We soon arrived at twin doors with my nature sign in the middle. The tiger went onto it's rear paws and used one of it's front paws to open one of the doors. It must of been well oiled because it didn't let out a squeak like I thought it would.

I walked in the room and gasped in amazement. The ceiling looked like there was no ceiling at all only a clear beautiful starry night sky. The room looked like it belonged to royalty because it was so big. There was a four poster bed with see-through black curtains around it. The blankets were black and the pillows were a deep green.

The floor looked like soft dark green carpet. The walls were solid black. I walked in and the tiger switched on the light with it's nose and the ceiling change from clear night to clear day with white clouds. I smiled.

The panthers nudged at my feet. I looked down confused the they tugged lightly on my boots. I used the wall as support and took them off along with the socks I wore. The panthers took them and put them next to a door before leaving. The tiger went and laid in the corner next to the bed. There were all shades of pillows laid out. I assumed it was it's bed. The tiger purred as it watched me walk around the room.

I notice the room had three other doors. I went to the closest one and opened it before nearly fainting. "Kimiko would love this." I whispered in amazement.

The door I opened led to a huge walk in closet with black carpet floors. There were even black leather couches. To the right were sun-dresses, kimonos and dresses of all colors and lengths. To the left were tank tops, pants, skirts, blouses, and nightgowns of all colors and styles.

I walked further in and noticed a remote on the table next to the couch. I picked it up and stared curiously at the five buttons. Each with a number on them. I pressed the 1 and the door to the kimonos and dresses slid closed into a mirror. I pressed the 2 and the same happened for the left side. Then I pressed the 3 and the wall to the left of me opened up into another walk in closet.

Inside were shoes of every kind from every country. "And Kimiko would just die at this site." I said giggling.

I saw heels, boots, sandals, slippers, and some other shoes I couldn't identify. I think Kimiko called one pair sneakers, and the other she wore with her formal kimonos. The shoes were in every color, style, and height. To my surprise I discovered they were all my size after slipping on some fuzzy black slippers. I walked out of the area and pressed the 3 again and the wall closed shut.

I pressed the four and the mirror in front of me slid open to wall that was half mirror with the rest drawers. I opened one drawer to reveal mascara, eye shadows and eyeliners of all colors; the next drawer had lip-stick and lip gloss of all colors; the next drawer had foundation in my skin color and blush in the colors bronze, red, pink, and purple; when I slid open the last drawer I heard a slight whoosh from behind me and turned to see a small side table slid from the side of the couch. I looked in the drawer and saw nail polish of every color, nail polish remover, nail polish pens, stencils, files, clippers, and nail cubes. When I slid the drawer closed the table from the couch went away also.

I walked out of the room and pressed the 4 to close the mirror then pressed the 5. The final wall opened to reveal all sorts of training clothes such as sport tank tops, robes, tights, leggings, sport shorts, gloves with and without fingers, and shoes that allow better movement. I opened the only drawer in the room to fine all kinds of supplies that would be needed for any kind of injury.

'I believe he wants to train me.' I thought after walking out of the room and pressing 5 to close it. The I walked out of the closet and to the other door. I opened the curtains then opened the doors to the balcony. I walked out to see if I could escape somehow but I noticed I was too far up. Outside it looked like it was permanently dark here. I couldn't see below since it was completely covered in fog. I went back inside and closed the curtain.

I opened the last door to reveal a big bathroom complete with a black toilet, black and white marble sink, jade tile walls, black tile floors, and a jade square tub that looked like it could fit 8 people. On the rims of the tub were shampoos, conditioners, and soaps. I walked out and left the door open intending to use the bath when I finish exploring the room. Next to the bed was a black bed table with a green lamp on it.

Next to the doors that lead out the room was a large bookcase filled with books. In the corner of the room next to the closet door was a comfortable looking chair that looked like it was made of pillows. A hanging jade lamp was above it. I suppose it was a reading corner. Next to the balcony doors was a bureau with a round mirror attached and a chair in front. In front of the mirror on the desk were combs, hair brushes, and a couple hair clips. I walked over and opened one of the drawers to reveal the rest of the hair clips. Another drawer held hair products. I opened a drawer on the left to reveal all sorts of bras. The final drawer held all sorts of underwear. I blushed thinking about what Chase was doing with these.

I grabbed a pair and a regular black bra before opening the closet to grab a night gown. I grabbed a dark green one with black vines and leaves before going into the bathroom. I noticed the tiger fell asleep purring. I filled the bathtub up and checked the temperature before shedding my outfit(outfit 1) and climbing in. The hot water felt nice against my aching muscles that were sore from training earlier. I sighed and closed my eyes laying my head on one of the corners smiling.

"I take it you like your room." I heard Chase say. I gasped and sat up turning before hiding myself under the water though since there were no soap bubbles it wasn't all that helpful so I used my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I live here." he replied smirking. I shook my head.

"No I mean in here. Your invading my privacy." I said blushing. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me forcefully. He pressed a button that I didn't notice before and jets began in the water causing tiny bubbles to rise and hide my body from view.

"Better?" he asked. I was too distracted by the jets massaging my muscles causing me to relax and lower my arms. I heard him chuckle. He then took of his gloves and grabbed a shampoo bottle titled 'dark kiss'. He put some in his hands before massaging it into my hair. I let out a soft moan as he worked his fingers.

He softly rinsed my hair with a tiny rinser that was attached to a hose next to the jet button. He then conditioned my hair and massaged my scalp again. I felt like falling asleep. After he rinsed my hair he grabbed a soap called Japanese cherry blossom a put a little in his hands before he began to wash and massage my shoulders and neck. When he finished he rinsed off his hands before standing and putting his gloves back on.

"If you need anything ask Aisha, she is the tiger in your room." he said before leaving. I relaxed for a bit longer before finishing washing my body. I turned the jets off then got out and dried off. I dressed in the bra, panties, and nightgown then did the rest of my business in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

I yawned and stretched. I then walked over to the bed and laid down. I heard Aisha get up and switch the ceiling to nighttime before she to went back to bed. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up sometime later and saw my outfit at the end of the bed. I changed from the nightgown to it and left the room. Luckily Aisha was still sleeping. I heard a loud roar and ran to the source. I came to a circular room. My friends were standing there frightened while being growled at by a reptile of a sort. Jack was next to it.<p>

"Wow! Your even more hideous then Wuya! I love it!" Jack said putting his fists in front of his mouth with starry eyes. Then the beast began talking and walking to my friends.

"You see before you my true form, without the benefit of my potion." it said. My eyes widened when I realized that this was Chase.

"Now I see why your so faithful to it." Dojo said. I now noticed him in a pot of boiling soup holding an apple. Chase planned to put Dojo into his potion! My friends attempted to defeat Chase using the Wu but failed each time and getting hurt. I closed my eyes tightly. It pained me to see my friends hurt.

'I can't just stand here. I have to use my dragon form, even if it's not ready.' I thought. I opened my eyes to see Chase getting closer to them with his claws ready to strike.

I ran and quickly transformed into a dragon. I slipped between Chase and my friends and gave a loud roar. He looked extremely shocked.

"Stay away from my friends!" I said sternly holding my head of high. My chest was just above his head. I towered over him by a couple feet.

"Thea!" my friends said surprised. I glance back at them before glaring at Chase and advancing on him. His shocked look disappeared and he smirked. He backed away while laughing.

"Marvelous, you have a powerful dragon form." he said with a smirk when he was done laughing. Jack was gazing at me in amazement.

"You're lucky I can't breathe fire yet." I growled as we began circling each other. He was now on all fours like me. He chuckled.

"Come now Anthea, you know you can't defeat me. Let's not fight." he said mockingly. My glare intensified.

"No. Lets!" I shouting before spreading my wings. Each were five feet long giving me a ten foot wing span. I flapped once and flew high into the air. I flipped and angled myself towards him. His smirk never left his face as he prepared for impact.

I collided into him and soon we were a rolling, twisting ball of growls, claws, teeth, and wings. He bit my wing snapping the bone causing me to cry out in pain. I jumped away panting with scratches all over my body.

He laughed. I only got a couple scratches on him. My friends tried to help. I spread my uninjured wing blocking them off.

"No! This is my fight." I said. I lunged at Chase again trying to bite or scratch but each time he kept dodging. I was running out of energy and getting worried. Just as turned to try again his tail slammed into my chest knocking me into the wall. I went limp. The last thing I saw before darkness was Guan standing on a ledge behind a smirking Chase.

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was back in human form and in the healing wing of the Xiaolin Temple. I smiled at being home. I had bandaged all over my body and my arm was in a sling with a stick and more bandages telling me that it was broken. I noticed weight on the left side of the bed and look to see Rai fast asleep. I smiled softly.<p>

I looked to the window past the three other beds to the right of me and noticed it was sunrise. My smile widened at the site of the sun. I quietly got out of bed so not to wake Rai then left the healing wing to watch the sunrise. I stood at the east gate of the temple to get a better look at the scene.

The wind around me shifted and Jack landed in front of me with a sorry look. I glared slightly at him. While Chase was fighting me he only stood there and watched.

He dug his foot in the dirt and avoided my look. My glare went away when I noticed he knew he did wrong.

"I'm sorry for not helping you." he said softly. I didn't say anything. "I knew I should of but..." he trailed of and sighed not knowing what else to say.

"I understand." I whispered.

"Anthea I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." he said. I just nodded and turned heading my way back to the healing wing. When I got back I noticed Rai was awake and rubbing his eyes. I chuckled.

He took his hands away from his eyes at the sound. I smiled.

"Am I still dreaming?" he asked. I chuckled and shook my head. He smiled and ran up to me hugging me gently. I hugged back.

"I'm so glad your okay. You were out for two days." he said after pulling away. My eyes widened.

"Im gonna get you some food and get the others, in the mean time lay down. You really need rest."

"Alright."

He made his way out but stopped in the doorway. "By the way, I think your dragon form is amazing." he said smiling then he left. I went back to my bed and laid down.

He soon returned with breakfast, the others, and master Fung. Master Fung changed my wounds while giving me a stern talk. I wasn't supposed to fight Chase alone and should have let the others help but at least he understood my concern for them and was proud of my new found form.

After he left I ate breakfast and chatted with the others. 'It's good to be home.' I thought smiling.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I hope you liked it. The healing wing is just like a hospital wing but just more temple like. Sorry for the long description of her room but she's gonna spend kind of a lot of time there through out the series. And sorry if it needs corrections I usually wing it and don't read through it when I'm done. But this is ten pages so please review. I see a lot of story alerts and favorites but no reviews. I need some guys! Also her dragon form is on my profile.<p> 


	8. 8:Halloween Special

Yay! It's almost Halloween! So I thought I'd write a Halloween special. I put the pics on my profile so if you wanna know what their costumes look like.

_Girl singing_

**Boy singing**

**_Both singing_**

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the battle with Chase. Thanks to my healing powers my arm has heeled up nicely. Dojo has lost all the weight he gained but still looks a bit chubby. My second favorite holiday was approaching, Halloween! I loved dressing up.<p>

Kimiko had let everyone use her laptop to buy costumes online. We planned to go to the village to go trick or treating on Halloween but our plans were changed when I woke up this morning to find an orange envelope above my head. I immediately woke everyone up.

"What do you think it is about?" Omi asked.

"I don't know but more importantly, who is it from?" I replied. We all stared at the envelope as if it would do a trick.

"Well, open it!" Kimiko urged me. I turned the envelope over and peeled it open. A simple card was inside. I pulled it out and read it out loud.

"_Dear Xiaolin Warriors,_

_You are invited to my palace for a Halloween Bash. You are required to wear costumes. Simple rules of the party are: No fighting, no weapons, no one is Xiaolin, and no one is Heylin. This party will be hosted by myself. Decorations and music will be done by Jack Spicer. Food and beverages shall be served. Arrive at sundown._

_~Chase Young_"

We were all silent and shocked.

"Should we go?" Rai broke the silence.

"Let's ask Master Fung." Kimiko suggested. So we all went to find Master Fung. Once we did I handed him the invitation and he read it over.

"It is strange that Chase would do this." Master Fung said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We all shall go but be cautious, have hidden weapons, and I want you to train as much as you can this week." Master Fung said before handing the invitation back to me. We nodded.

All throughout the week we trained hard. Luckily no shen gong Wu activated to interrupt our training. Soon Halloween arrived. We all put on our costumes and got on Dojo. We rode him to Chase's lair.

"You guys have fun, there's no way I'm staying and becoming dragon soup." Dojo said then he flew away.

"How do ya suppose we're gonna get back?" Clay asked from behind his mask. Master Fung sighed.

"I will go back to get him, you know how to contact me Kimiko." Master Fung said then he jumped down from the cliff.

"I suppose we should go inside now." I said. No one moved. "Oh come on, we're warriors, not cowards." I said walking foward towards the inside of the cave. I could already hear the music. It was loud but not blaring.

Once inside the gate closed behind us. Instead of torches lighting Black lights turned on causing fake spider web to glow and light the way. There were a couple neon colored skulls.

"I gotta admit, Jack did a pretty awesome job decorating." Rai said after looking around.

We reached the last gate ahead. On it was a sign that said 'Turn back now' in fake blood. It opened enough to let us in but closed once we were in. The room with all the waterfalls and trees was completely transformed into a Halloween party.

The dance floor was surprising filled with people in different costumes. More fake spider webs and hanging neon skulls were hanging in the trees. A DJ was right above us playing rock and Halloween music. The place looked like a Haunted night club.

"I see you guys finally made it." a grim reaper said to us after walking up. I saw vibrant red hair underneath that told me it was Jack.

"I almost didn't recognize you Jack." I said over the music smiling.

"Come on Omi! I wanna introduce you to Keko." Kimiko said dragging Omi off. I assumed that one of her friends were there. Clay had already walked over to the food tables. Rai decided to stay with me.

"How did you convince Chase to let you have a party here?" I asked over the music, we were right next to the speakers. Jack held up a finger gesturing me to wait. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me out to a nearby balcony, Rai following us glaring at Jack. Jack closed the glass doors to quiet the music.

"What did you say?" he asked. I repeated my question.

"Oh I told him you'd be here." he said. He looked like he was smiling but I couldn't tell with the makeup he was wearing. I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know we'd actually come?" Rai asked crossing his arms glaring.

"I didn't." Jack replied glaring as well. He looked scarier since he had makeup that was glowing in the black lights.

"Rai could you go get some drinks?" I asked. He was hesitant then nodded and headed for the doors.

"Oh! Get the purple or bright red cause the dark red is actual blood." Jack said. Rai froze.

"Why would you have actual blood at a party?" he asked.

"Chase invited some of his vampire allies. Don't worry they're blended in pretty well. It turns out that they love parties like this." Jack replied. Rai then left.

"So who are all the other people?" I asked curiously.

"Kids from my school, family members, Chase's allies; he doesn't wanna call them friends, and you guys." Jack said.

"Oh. They're not going to..." I trailed off.

"No there's no secret attack or anything, you actually think kids from my school would gang up on you?"

"..."

"I wouldn't do that to you Anthea." Jack said genuinely. I smiled. It was silent for a few seconds.

"It's good to see you though Jack, outside of Heylin and Xiaolin." I said hugging him. Jack hugged me back happily.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" a girls voice said. We turned to see a pretty girl with short curled brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh! Amanda wait I wanna introduce you to someone." Jack said stopping her in her tracks.

She closed the door and walked over. She looked incredibly shy and innocent reminding me of myself. Her costume was a grey dress with shredded grey wings behind her. A matching halo above her head. I assumed she was a fallen angel. She looked about 17. She smiled at us when she reached us.

"This is Anthea, Anthea this is Amanda." Jack said.

"Oh my gosh! I've heard so much about you!" she said shaking my hand softly.

"Good things I hope." I replied.

"Of course! Jack has such a huge crush on you." she said. Jack looked down. I smiled and assumed he was blushing.

"How do you two know each other?"

"He's in my algebra class." she replied. Another girl in a red and black harlequin(Harley Quinn) costume came through the door and grabbed Amanda's arm pulling her back to the party.

"Come on Amanda!" she urged.

"It was nice meeting you!" Amanda said before she was pulled through the door. Rai came back out with our drinks. He handed me a cup with purple liquid and kept the other.

"I gotta let Chase know you're here. Have fun!" Jack said then he went back inside.

"What took you so long?" I asked once Jack left.

"There was a vampire girl at the drink table that wouldn't leave me alone. I told her I was already with someone." he replied. I nodded and looked at the dance floor where I saw Kimiko was dancing with Omi. I giggled.

"You wanna go and dance?" Rai asked. I nodded. We finished our drinks and threw the cups away before going to the dance floor before dancing with Omi and Kimiko. Kimi told me the song was called Tik Tok by someone named Ke$ha when I asked her.

Then a slow song came on(Love Hurts-Nan Vernon). Rai held a hand out and I laughed accepting it. The lighting turned from rainbow neon to pink and red. Halfway through out the song Chase came up behind Rai in a vampire type costume.

"May I cut in?" he asked. Rai was about to object when I put a hand on his shoulder silencing him.

"Why not go find Clay?" I asked. Rai walked off hesitantly. Chase began to dance with me. I couldn't help but feel like this was familiar.

"I'm surprised your having this party." I said.

"Spicer convinced me." Chase said before he dipped me low. "You look marvelous." he said when he pulled me back up. I looked to the side to see a girl in a panther type costume(Catwoman) was dancing with Rai.

"Is that-?"

"Katnappe, yes." Chase confirmed my thoughts. I looked to the sidelines to see Jack watching us with a yearning look to be the one dancing. He turned his head to avoid eye contact. The song came to an end. Jack seemed to sigh and went to the balcony. I felt Chase's fingers on my chin turning me to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be right back." I said then walked over to the balcony doors. Once outside I saw Jack to the side looking up at the moon.

"Hey. Are you going to dance?" I asked. He turned surprised.

"Oh! Thea. Um...not really." he replied.

"Why not?" I sat down on a nearby bench and he joined me.

"I uh." he got in close. "I can't really dance." he whispered. I chuckled.

"Is that what your worried about? It's easy come. I'll show you." I offered my hand kindly. He looked away then hesitantly took it standing up. I then got an idea.

"_Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step.<em>" I put his other hand around my waist and took a step backward taking him with me.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide<em>." I put my fingers under his chin and made sure he kept his eyes off my feet.

"**Won't you promise me **(_now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_)  
><strong>We'll keep dancing <strong>(_to keep dancing_) _**wherever we go next**_." he joined in and we began dancing and singing around the balcony not noticing people gather at the doors to watch.

"_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
><strong>__So can I have this dance _(**can I have this dance**)  
><em><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>_"

"**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**." he dipped me around then back up.

**You know I'll catch you threw it all  
>And you can't keep us apart <strong>(_even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart_)  
>'<strong>Cause my heart is <strong>(_cause my heart is_) _**wherever you are.**_"

"_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_  
><em>So can I have this dance <em>(**can I have this dance**)  
><em><strong>Can I have this dance?<strong>_"

"_Oh no mountains too high enough_, _**oceans too wide  
>'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop<strong>_." he lifted me up and I had the element of air help set me down making it look graceful.

"_Let it rain_, _**let it pour  
>What we have is worth fighting for<br>You know I believe, that we were meant to be.**_" he twirled me around while we sand this.

"_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **_  
><em><strong>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do <strong>_  
><em><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better<strong>_  
><em>So can I have this dance <em>(**can I have this dance**)  
><em><strong>Can I have this dance<br>**__Can I__** have this dance  
>Can I have this dance<strong>_" when we finished our faces were close. I leaned in for the kiss but we were interrupted by applause. We separated quickly and saw most of the party members were applauding our "performance". I smiled at Jack and he smiled back before taking my hand. We then bowed.

It must have looked weird. For a person dressed as death while the other as life were dancing together. But it felt so right.

Everyone started to chant 'Kiss, kiss, kiss!" so Jack and began to lean in and close our eyes. Then our lips touched but only for a second. Jack was suddenly ripped away from me. I opened my eyes to see Chase holding his arm tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He ignored me.

"I do not like repeating myself Jack but it seems as if I have no choice. She belongs to me. You can not have her." Chase said harshly over Jack's painful cries.

"Stop it you're hurting him!" I shouted taking Chase's hand away from Jack's arm. "I don't belong to anyone. I have a right to love who I want." I said sternly.

"Really?" Chase asked mockingly.

"Yes." I said.

"I guess I'll have to change that." he said taking a step foward.

"Over my dead body." Jack vowed getting in front of me holding his injured arm.

"That can be arranged." Chase said with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"You'll have to go through me first." Rai came in front of me.

"Us too." said Omi and Kimiko.

"Same here." Clay made his presence known.

"Me too. Me three." Said Amanda and her friend. Soon enough one by one, friend by friend. We all stood up to Chase even his own allies didn't help him. They stood watching amused. Now I see why he won't call them friends.

"We'll see about that. You will be mine Anthea." Were Chase's last words before he disappeared back inside. Everyone cheered at the supposed victory.

"Come on. Let's go back to the temple." Rai said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I already sent a message to Master Fung so he and Dojo will be here soon." Kimi said. I nodded.

"I'm sorry this happened." Jack said.

"No it's not your fault. Chase just...needs a companion." I said. "We'll see you later." I said.

"Dibs on the next Wu!" he shouted. I laughed.

"We'll see!" with that said I followed my friends out of the cave to where Dojo and Master Fung were waiting. We hopped on and returned to the temple for well needed rest.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R and Amanda and the other friend were me and my friend Sarah. Also remember that if you don't review then the next chapter will take longer to come out!<p> 


	9. 9:Episode 2 moved ahead

Disclaimer: I only own Anthea.

Info- this is a filler. CherryBerry58 really liked Le Mime's character so I'm moving episode 2 to right after the party.

* * *

><p>I collapsed onto my mat after I had bathed and changed, tired from the party and concerned. Though not too much, I can take care of myself. I've always been able to. I fell asleep, the next morning we trained despite our soreness from all the dancing.<p>

We all watched as Omi ran through one of our many training courses. I was at a higher status than them so I had no need to run through the course. Omi finished eight seconds quicker than Rai and was complimented greatly. Yet Omi still criticized himself, as always.

"All right, Clay, you're the last one up." Kimi said, preparing the stop-watch

"So all I got to do is be the fastest to get to that doggy?" he asked, pointing to the puppy on the pedestal, past the ring of 'fire'. It was simply a plastic ring of false fire.

"Correct." Omi confirmed.

"All right." Clay took a deep breath and stretch while preparing his elemant.

"Your record's safe. Clay's element is earth. Speed of a rock." Rai whispered to Omi. I scowled and hit him over the head.

"Hush! It's not the speed that matters." I scolded him.

"Ready, set, go!" Kimi shouted. Clay simply stood from his position, and instead of starting the course he simply turned around and picked up the puppy from where it was.

"Here you go. I think I shaved a few seconds off yer record, Omi." Clay joked, handing the stuffed animal to Omi's hands.

I chuckled as they laughed.

"But- But you are supposed to go run and jump and kick!" Omi exclaimed doing the said actions after throwing the dog back to Clay.

"Well, I didn't much see the point of all that hoopin' and hollerin', so long as I got the dog." Clay retorted holding up the 'rescued' item.

"Or you knew you couldn't beat us with your old-man kung fu." Rai insulted making Omi laugh but Kimi and I scowled.

"Raimundo mocks Clay's tai chi by calling it "old-man kung fu!" he laughs some more. "He implies Clay is like an old man doing kung fu!" Omi finished before falling over laughing again, Master Fung arriving at the scene.

"Omi. Ix-nay on the easing-tay." Kimi warned.

"Is there something funny about old men and their kung fu, young monk?" Master Fung challenged, an eyebrow raised, looking down at Omi. Omi stopped, looking as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Omi gasped.

"You do recall, Omi, that the oldest oak in the grove is by far the strongest, yes?" Master Fung said, bringing up an old lesson of ours.

"Yes, master. Um…Clay cheated!" Omi bowed his apology before taking the attention off of him, pointing to Clay.

"Oh? There is more to being a Xiaolin Dragon than running and jumping, young monk." Master Fung stated. I smirked softly.

"Oh yes, master. There is kicking too." Omi said, doing a round-house kick in the air.

"True. But being a Xiaolin Dragon also means seeing the world in a different way. For example, finding simple solutions to complicated problems. Well done, Clay, You know Anthea did just the same when she first ran this course." he complimented patting Clay's shoulder.

"Really? Thank you, sir." Clay asked before accepting the compliment, tipping his hat.

"Look alive, people. We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu." Dojo exclaimed, slithering to us and opening the scroll, revealing to us the Shen Gong Wu we must find, the fist of tebigong.

"The Fist of Tebigong, a most powerful Shen Gong Wu indeed." Master Fung said as the scroll showed a man wielding the fist and punching down an object.

"Ooh, it packs a punch. Literally." Rai said surprised. I nodded. We all then went to the vault to get our shen gong wu in case we encountered battle.

"Quickly, young ones. Choose your own Shen Gong Wu for battle." He commanded softly as we went down the steps of the vault.

"Dibs on the Eye of Dashi." Rai cried out pulling the stone drawer out and grabbing it smirking down at Omi as he replied.

"No! You cannot have it. You don't know what it will do."

"Sure I do. It's supposed to shoot lightning or something. Besides, I called it." he retorted as Omi jumped up attempting to snatch the Eye of Dashi.

"But I won it in the showdown. I should be the first to use it." Omi countered.

"Fighting over a Shen Gong Wu? Are you two trying to start a Xiaolin Showdown?" I scolded aloud snatching the eye of Dashi from Rai then returning to Master Fung.

"Master Fung, please decide which of us should take the Eye of Dashi." Omi said calmly.

"Hm. It should go to the winner of the obstacle-course challenge."Master Fung said

"Yes! In your head, Raimundo." Omi pointed.

"In your face." Rai corrected, his hands on his hips.

"Talk to my fingers." Omi tried again holding his hand up to Rai. Rai simply sighed, putting a palm to his face.

"I didn't mean you, Omi. Clay was the fastest today." Master Fung corrected. I smirked and tossed the item to him, he caught it smirking.

"What?! But he–"

"Use it well." Master Fung interrupted Omi's complaints.

"Much obliged, Master Fung, sir." Clay thanked, tipping his hat.

"The Mantis Flip Coin and the Two-Ton Tunic." master Fung said, handing the coin to Rai then the tunic to Kimi. She smiled her thanks while Rai looked away disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah, all right." he sighed out.

"Thank you, Master Fung." Kimi said gratefully, for a rich girl she didn't act spoiled.

"I get no Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked with puppy eyes.

"We have but three, Omi. If you want one, I suggest you retrieve the Fist of Tebigong." Master Fung answered.

"Who needs them anyway, we've fought without them before, besides we have our dragon abilities." I kneeled down to Omi smiling, attempting to cheer him up. He simply looked away continuing to pout.

"You heard the man. Come on, shake your tails. We got a Shen Gong Wu to find." Dojo ushered us outside, he transformed and we began our quest to find the Shen gong Wu item.

We landed in a open area with scattered trees, mountains in the distance, and began to look.

"That Fist of Tebigong must be close, 'cause I'm getting' a wicked case of Shen Gong Wu rash." Dojo said while itching himself and shrinking to his smaller size.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked looking to him.

"Yeah, it kinda itches here, but it's more burny down there. And behind my tail, I've got this unsightly cracking. I mean it. It's oof!" he described his discomfort while grasping the areas.

" She meant with the location of the Shen Gong Wu. Can you tell us exactly where it is?" Kimiko asked, her hands on her hips while we began in different directions to look.

"Yeah, instead of making us look behind every–" I was looking behind a bush but when I pushed leaves aside, Jack's smirking face was inches from mine. I gasped in surprise. Jack and his bots rose from where they were hiding.

"Jack Spicer!" Rai exclaimed in shock, all running over to battle positions.

"Surprise, surprise. Robo-minions!" he called his usual bots to attack. Omi used his element to aid his attacks and dodging.

"Hey, robot? Forget something?" Rai teased, kicking up one of their heads as if it were a soccer ball.

Kimi defended her own as I tossed the bots her way to be destroyed by her fiery kicks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, watch out." Dojo said dodging falling parts while Clay stood beside him. I couldn't here what was said due to my fight with multiple bots. I heard yelling and saw Clay and Dojo had gotten pushed to the side off the nearby cliff. Kimi attended to them.

"Mantis Flip Coin. Woo-hoo! Bet you wish you had this Shen Gong Wu." Rai wielded the coin before teasing Omi.

"Yes. But you need it more than me." Omi countered after ridding of another robot. Tossing a leftover disc to Jack, who hid behind his last bot. Defeated.

"The battle is over, Jack. You've lost!" I exclaimed, all of us back to where we began the fight.

"Whatever shall we do?" he sarcastically said, putting his hands to his face before smirking. Wuya flew up beside him.

"Perhaps they should meet our new friend, Le Mime." she introduced, they moved to the side and a mime stepped into the picture. The gang giggled. He was adorable!

"You brought a mime?" Kimi scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Annoy us to death?" Rai teased, I chuckled behind my hand. Le Mime held up a finger to my lips to quiet my chuckled before he began to 'trap' us in a box.

"Look at him. He's pretending to put us inside a box. So lame. Oh, no! We are trapped. We cannot get out." Kimi laughed.

"Very silly. I- Ugh! Hey." I laughed walking forward to stop his actions but I ran into an invisible wall. I rubbed my cheek and furrowed my brows. I put my hand on the said wall.

"Look! There is a wall here." Rai stated touching a wall behind me.

"Thanks Rai, I didn't notice." I stated sarcastically.

"Uh, guys? We really are trapped." Kimi worriedly said going to another wall. Le Mime stopped in front of my and waggled his eyebrows flortasiously. My eyes widened. He tried to wolf whistle but all that came out was silent. His eyes trailed my figure.

"You kids have fun. We're off to get the Fist of Tebigong." Jack muffled voice said beginning to walk off, not noticing Le Mime's actions. He was stopped by Wuya.

"Jack we're forgetting something. He turned confused and noticed me behind a now angry Rai. I could hear his yells but it appeared they couldn't.

"Don't even think about it you Mime freak!" he shouted. Le Mime stuck his tongue out at Rai. Jack called for Le Mime. He blew on last raspberry before winking at me and walking away.

"Why is it always me?" I asked sitting cross-legged on the ground. We all soon sat back to back. Moments later Clay and Dojo finished climbing up the cliff. We stood happy he was here. We couldn't hear a word he said and he couldn't hear us so we began making gestures hoping he would understand, but no matter what he couldn't. Rai jumped up and down angrily. He accidently hit me, due to the tight space we were in.

"Sorry, Thea." he apologized immediately rubbing my arm.

"It's alright, come on we have to keep trying." I said.

"He cannot hear us?" Omi asked confused.

"He thinks we're playing charades." Kimi said in fear. I pulled her close. Rai growled.

"Fine. I got a charade for him." he then proceeded to act out the words, 'I'm gonna kick your butt.' This irritated Clay and he attempted to walk forward only to hit the wall. Rai smirked while we smiled, finally getting Clay to understand.

"It's some sort of…in-vis-i-ble box. Took him long enough." Rai imitated Clay's voice giving it a dumb feature though as he leaned against a wall.

"Move." Kimi said pushing away from me and pushing Rai to the side, typing on her device before showing it to Clay.

"Trapped by mime magic. Stop Jack. Get Shen Gong Wu." Clay read with a hand on the wall and another on his chin. He then walked off in a hurry to do as he was told.

"Our fates rest in Clay's hands." I said.

"So, what you're saying is we're doomed." Kimi said. I scowled at her as she walked away frowning. Rai sighed sadly and leaned back against the wall. Sliding to sit.

"Been nice knowing you guys." He said.

"Come on, we must have faith in Clay. He may not be agile but he's smart and tough, if he can't get the Wu he can still save us, besides there are plenty of other Wu remember? I'm sure Jack wouldn't leave us there. He may be bad but he's not evil." I finished. Sitting down to meditate.

The others sighed and did the same. It was so quiet in the box it was unnerving. No birds, no wind, just the sound of our breathing. A thought then came to my head and I gasped. I decided to keep it to myself, panic is not necessary. But how much oxygen do we have?

Eventually Rai couldn't just sit still so he continued to attempt to get out. I opened one eye and glanced at him before closing it and continued to get lost in my thoughts. That Mime simply uses his imagination and some magic and whatever he wants happens, just invisible. What if we countered it with out own imagination?

"I got it!" I shouted out opening my eyes. I noticed a dizzy kimi and Rai with Omi panting in the center.

"What happened to you? Never mind. I think I know how to get out of here." I said standing from my sitting position.

"Really how?" Rai asked, shaking his head of the dizziness.

"Watch." I simply said. I walked to one of the walls then imagined a doorknob, I grabbed it. I gasped.

"I was right!" I exclaimed. I turned the knob and opened a door. I stepped out of the box and bowed while holding the door open.

"After you." I said holding an arm out. They shook the surprise from their faces and walked out.

"How did you do that?" Rai asked.

"Imagination. A mime's greatest weapon." I replied, winking at him. He blushed.

"Alright, alright, come on. We gotta go help Clay." Kimi said. We all began running in the same direction he headed. Passing a passed out Le Mime with a black eye.

We arrived just in time. Clay and Jack were holding the fist of Tebigong, about to begin a showdown.

"Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack said.

"Name your game, Jack." Clay accepted. Chirping caught Jack's attention, a Robin flew into a tree.

"That robin. First one to catch it wins." Jack said smirking, thinking Clay wouldn't be able to do it.

"Ooh, catch a robin?" Omi groaned. He was doubting Clay.

"Okay, Jack. I accept your challenge." Clay said, ignoring Omi after throwing a look. Rai, Kimi, and Omi groaned.

"You can do this Clay, I know you can." I said my support.

"Sucker." Jack chuckled evilly.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" they shouted. The scene changed. The wind almost blowing Dojo away. Walls rose around us preventing the Robin from escaping the scene. Kimi held her stomach.

"Still not used to that." she commented. I smiled before watching the scene.

"Ready, cowboy?!" Jack shouted.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he replied.

"Gong yi tan pai!" they said before they went for the bird. Clay stood still while Jack started his Heli-pack and went after the bird, using the Third Arm Sash to try to get it.

"Ugh. Jack's on fire!" Kimi complained while we watched him fly around.

"Yes, but Clay has yet to become inflamed." Omi stated lookng down to where Clay still stood. I smirked seeing his strategy. He was breathing calmly, keeping still.

"Well, he's breathing. I'm guessing he's alive." Rai stated sarcastically getting on his knees to look with Omi.

"Does he not know the Showdown has started?" Omi asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads. My man, Clay, is…still doin'nothin'. Hey! Get your butt in there! Move!" Dojo attempted to calm the environment but then he revealed his anger.

"Look out!" Omi cried. Jack flew over our heads cackling and we ducked to avoid being kicked.

"Sorry Anthea." he cried out before continuing his chase. Everyone raise an eyebrow before focusing back on the challenge.

"Seize the bird, Clay."

"Do something."

"At least shoot some lightning. I just want to see it once." Everyone continued to urge as Clay looked at the flowers around him. I frowned and tilted my head. Okay so he wasn't going to stand and let the bird land on him after all. Wait, he was picking seeds from the sunflowers.

"What's he doing?" Kimi asked.

"If I had to guess, flower arrangement." Rai put in.

"This does not inspire confidence." Omi added.

"Just tell me when it's over." Dojo stated and covered his eyes in shame. Jack came so close to getting the bird but didn't see the tree...but he felt it as he crashed into it. The bird flew right to Clay's hand as he held out his hat full of seeds. I smirked.

"Well done!" I shouted as he spoke softly to the bird.

"He did it!" Kimi cheered.

"Excelente." Rai complimented.

"Oh, thanks, y'all." Clay accepted the praise, putting his hat back on after our surroundings went back to normal, the bird flew away, and he had the Wu.

"Clay has me tripping on very cold stones!" Omi attempted at slang.

"No, no, no. Clay's got you "stone-cold trip-". Ah, forget it." Rai tried to correct him. Jack groaned painfully after he slid down the tree.

"Pathetic boy." Wuya insulted him angrily.

"Can I get a rematch? Or a do-over? Something's clearly wrong here." Jack pleaded pouting, disappointed at his loss. I chuckled and went over to him while the others continued their praise, ignoring Jack.

I bent, putting a hand to my knee the other offered to help Jack stand.

"You were a worthy opponent, Clay just found a better way to win." I complimented. Jack scowled but took my hand none the less.

"Yeah but I still lost." he complained. I smiled.

"You wouldn't of if you were on our side~" I said in a sing song voice. I kissed his cheek.

"That's for trying. You're always welcome to join us Jack." I said waving goodbye to a blushing Jack, ignoring the seething Wuya. I climbed onto Dojo's back with the others and we left, heading back to the temple.

"Aw, look at Clay, beaming like the big hero." she elbowed him softly.

"Oh, now, you're gonna make me blush." He said tipping his hat to hide his face.

"So, Clay, can I give the Eye of Dashi a try?" Rai asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Sure thing, Rai." Clay said, handing it over.

"What? Why? I should try it before you! I found it!" Omi complained. Attempting to get it.

"You snooze, you lose." Rai stated, holding the Wu out of Omi's grasp.

"Then perhaps I'll try out the Fist of Tebigong on your head." He said, snatching the fist from Clay.

"Guys, knock it off, or I'll Third Arm Sash your mouths shut!" Kimiko threatened while snapping the sash like a belt.

"Besides, fellas, I'd like to think we all learned a little somethin' today." Clay changed the subject.

"Never lose faith in a friend?" I suggested.

"The value of simple solutions?" Omi guessed.

"Omi can't use slang?" Rai joked. I smirked

"No. We learned everybody hates a mime." Clay answered. We all laughed.

"Aw come on he was adorable." I said in between my laughs.

"If you count, trapping us in an invisible box as adorable, then there's something odd about you." Rai said while pointing at me. I frowned and crossed my arms. The gang still laughed.


End file.
